


I,Q - oder, wie Q das Fliegen erlernte

by ParaSchock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Irony, Love, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaSchock/pseuds/ParaSchock
Summary: Q wäre nicht Q, wenn er sich seines liebsten Spielzeugs, der Menschen, entledigen würde und so kommt er mal wieder - und wie so oft bereits geschehen - auf die verwegene Idee, ganz Mensch zu werden. Dass er dabei allerdings das Gesicht und die Statur von John deLancie erhält, schmeckt ihm gar nicht, doch was soll er denn tun, wenn er bei Dr. Beverly Crusher als Verunfallter landen möchte, um ihr von seinem eingewachsenen Zehnagel vorzujammern ... Aber bevor das geschieht, lässt Q kräftig Luft ab, um sich ein letztes Mal so richtig überlegen fühlen zu können.





	1. I, Q

**Intro: Vorsicht! Kittelschürze anziehen, es könnte feucht werden und stinken, denn Q kotzt sich über bewiesene und weniger bewiesene Dinge aus**

Das Leben kann schon seltsame Wege gehen, auch und vor allem auf der Enterprise, dem Prachtschiff von Captain Jean-Luc und seinen Mannen. Und wenn ich hier so leicht spöttisch loslege, ist es doch weniger mir als einem gewissen Wesen geschuldet, das sich stets mit den Worten _I, Q_ vorstellt und nichts Anderes zu vermögen scheint, als den Menschen ihren eigenen geistigen Abgrund vorzuhalten – als Vorwurf formuliert, selbstverständlich, bar jeglicher Ironie, denn die versteht der gute Q nicht. Doch da sein IQ weit über alle Maßen den menschlichen übertrifft und förmlich das gesamte Weltall umspannt, muss er das auch nicht können. Und könnte er die Ironie verstehen, bräuchte er sie doch nicht, tun sich doch auch die Menschen auf diesem Schiff damit schwer – bisweilen, denn es gibt Ausnahmen, wie etwa, wenn es darum geht, Data, den guten alten Maschinenmenschen, an der Nase herumzuführen, da der sich wieder einmal in seiner Exaktheit verfangen hat und Dinge kommentiert, die des Kommentierens nicht wert sind. Und wenn schon! Die Menschen sind in all ihrem Streben und Hegen und Weben so beschränkt, so dermaßen unterentwickelt, dass Q sein „I“ schon einmal vergessen kann und sich dennoch wie ein Mitglied des intelligentesten Clöbs der Welt ausnimmt, während die Menschen noch auf den Bäumen wohnen und Faustkeile erst in Jahrmillionen als Werkzeuge zu nutzen lernen. Ach, was ist das für eine Freude, sich endlich einmal überlegen fühlen zu können. Der Klassenprimus zu sein, ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen. Während sich all die Anderen abmühen, hat er den Schrödinger samt seiner Katze aus dem Phantasma ins Plasma befreit und dem Heisenberg eine neue Brille verpasst, um die _Unschärfe_ seiner alten zu korrigieren. Auch hat er den _Kopenhagenern_ gezeigt, dass man beobachten, gar besuchen kann, ohne gleich aufdringlich und verändernd wirken zu müssen. Das aber geht den Menschen ja nun vollkommen ab, dieses Unaufdringlichsein – bisher griffen sie immer in den Lauf der Geschichte ein, immer veränderten sie: meist zum Schlechteren, nie zum Guten. Etwas, das Q als einen der ersten Anklagepunkte verlas, als er sie entdeckte, diese Menschen, und sie freundlichst bat, doch in ihrem Sternsystem zu bleiben. Aber das ging ja nicht, die Menschen wären nicht die Menschen, würden sie sich nicht überallhin ausbreiten wollen – und nun schieben sie auch noch die _Förderation_ vor, einen Club bestehend aus Menschen und Menschen und wieder Menschen und Klingonen, die ihren Kopf auch getrost als _Erbsennest_ bezeichnen können und nicht ohne Grund von Negern dargestellt werden … Na, hola, die Waldfee. An anderer Stelle sind’s ebenso Braune, wenn auch dem Alibi nach – man denke nur an den mit dem Sehgerät, diesen Geordi, der im Maschinenraum am Worb-Antreib rumschraubt und klugtun darf.  
  
Ja, Q hat’s schon nicht leicht mit diesen Menschen. Und denen begreiflich zu machen, dass das Möbiusband, über das ein betrunkenes Huhn torkelte, um zur anderen Seite zu gelangen, natürlich _zwei_ Seiten hat, war nun wirklich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Mein Gott, was sind Menschen begrenzt. _Plumpen_ über andere Dimensionen _rum_ , in einem Fall sogar über 26, und fassen nicht, dass das Möbiusband im Grunde eine höchstkomplexe geometrische Struktur ist, die … Aber was soll er sich aufregen, Menschen sind Menschen und werden es immer bleiben. Aber, dass er unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht über diesen verhuhnt-betrunkenen-möbius’schen Seitenwitz lachen kann, ist wohl verständlich. Dann doch schon eher über die Fibonacci-Suppe, an die er sich beim Sehen und Nachempfinden so mancher Star-Trek-Folge erinnert fühlt …  
  
Und auch, wenn sich Jean-Luc dann aufplustert und sein Aneurysma im Kopf zum Ticken bringt, kann Q darüber nur lachen: ja, er, Q, ist selbst gerecht, wer sonst sollte es denn sein? Dieser lahme Haufen von Menschen etwa, der an seiner Selbstgerechtigkeit zu ersticken droht, wenn Q nicht eingreift und hilft? Nur, weil sie den Warp- (korrekte Schreibung Worb-) Antrieb erfunden haben, meinen sie, ihre Untaten, die sie begangen haben, vergessen zu dürfen.  
  
Ach, und da wäre ja noch etwas. Die Menschen spielen doch gern. Also spielte er … ach, nicht Napoleon, auch nicht Hitler, den nun schon gerade nicht, denn das Hakenkreuz wäre sogar ihm, dem Q, ein Kreuz, an das er von all seinen Mit-Kontinuisten genagelt werden würde, wenn sie davon erführen. Also „psssst!“ … Q kann zwar durch Wände gehen, aber eben nicht immer ganz leise spielen. Diesmal jedoch tat er’s und bediente sich bei diesen von der Aufklärung geprägten Menschen – alle haben gewiss _Nathan der W e i ~~ß~~ s e _gelesen – einer äußerst beliebten Spielshow, die noch zur gleichen Zeit lief, als Film-Phantasten ihn, den Q, erfassten und ihn in die Serie einpassten … Also er bediente sich dieses prominenten Spiels und flüsterte ihnen: „Die Juden“ zu, nun harrend auf die Antwort in Form einer Frage, wie es _Jeopardy_ verlangt. Aber denkt ihr, dass ihm einer aus diesem Haufen eine Antwort gegeben hätte? Und dabei stand sie ihnen wenig später in personam der Herren Daimonaes Tarr und Bractor kratzbuckelnd und verschlagen-lüstern nach den nicht vorhanden Moneten Jean-Lucs schnüffelnd auf dessen Brücke gegenüber. Fehlten nur die _Pejes_ , die Schläfenlocken, dann wären die _Ferengi_ komplett. Oder nicht? Wusstet ihr, dass das Wort _Ferengi_ von _Habgier_ abgeleitet, also _der Habgierige_ bedeutet?  
  
Und im gleichen Atemzug rennen die einen Spitzohren, angeführt von Leonard N., mit dem halben Priestersegen durchs Land, dem _V_ , wohl für Vukanier stehend, und wünschen all und jedem ein langes und friedliches Leben, während sich die anderen, ebenso logisch Durchtrainierten, aber immer Bösgesichtigen, kurz, Romulaner genannt, einiger Buchstaben des Hebräischen Alphabets bedienen, um ihr eigenes aufzufüllen. Das aber erkennt man nur, wenn man auf der Seite liegt oder Kopfstand macht.  
  
Pffff …  
  
Q kann darüber nur die Nase rümpfen – und da er das oft tut, besitzt er, sobald er Menschengestalt annimmt, natürlich schon eine nicht zu übersehende Falte über der Nasenwurzel, die ihn seit seinem ersten Erscheinen auf _mon capitaines_ Brücke, recht alt aussehen lässt. Tja, meide die Menschen, denn Kosmetik ist teuer, selbst im Quniversum …  
  
Welch Quatsch das hier sei, wollt ihr wissen und beschwert euch? Wie?  
  
Was, wenn ich euch sage, dass es in Q’s „Kopf“ tatsächlich so aussieht, denkt er nur an diese Menschen. Ach, diese armseligen, elenden Kreaturen …  
  
„Ach, nee … Ach was …“, so seufzt er, spitzt seine aufgeworfenen Lippen, reckt sein vorspringendes Kinn, fährt sich durchs lichter werdende Haar. All das hat er den Menschen zu verdanken. All das, auch, dass ihn John deLancie mimt, dieser eitle Geck.  
  
Aber Q will nicht meckern, denn ganz so hässlich ist dieser John deL. nun auch nicht und immerhin erhält er, Q, dadurch bald die Möglichkeit, auf Dr. Beverly Crushers Krankenstation zu liegen, da er sich einen Dorn, nicht den Michael, denn das wäre Rassismus, eingezogen hat und ihn alsbald wieder loswerden will. Oder ist es ein eingewachsener Zehnagel, der ihn plagt? Er will jedenfalls, nur kann er nicht … er ist ja ein Mensch und will nicht scheinen mehr … ist dann auch plötzlich nicht mehr mehr … und begreift, dass auch ihn Schmerzen ereilen können … oh, weh und ach … und dann bei dieser ollen Schabbracke, die dem Klimakterium schon ganz nah und von Folge zu Folge immer herrischer und zickiger wird. Er liegt also auf deren Krankenstation und da er ganz Mensch, bleibt ihm nur das Fluchen …  
  
Ja, die Idee ist nicht neu, schon tausendmal inszeniert – ist ja auch ein guter Aufhänger für manch spaßiges Geplänkel zwischen Bev und Q, der, da’s ihn plötzlich überkommt, darauf dringt, mit _John_ angesprochen zu werden. Und es geht noch weiter, Bev bietet er gar das vertrauliche _Johnny_ an, aber nur ihr, weil er … er weiß nicht wie und wo … ach, er möchte sie doch nur vor ihrer eigenen Biologie retten und so ganz nebenbei auch Jean-Luc ein Schnippchen schlagen.  
  
Ob’s gelingt? Wer weiß das schon zu sagen?


	2. Q sägt und wird arretiert

**Q offenbart sich Deanna, frisst Beverly ein Ohr ab und landet im Arrest, doch nicht für lange**

„Sie spitzzüngig züngelnde Natter!“, fauchte Q und starrte Beverly an, die mit zusammengepressten Lippen vor ihrem Patienten stand und zu schwach war, ihm passende Widerworte zu geben. Entnervt war sie und müde auch, denn dieser spezielle Patient, so schien’s, hatte sich auf ihrer Krankenstation eingenistet. Vollkommen gesund, bestand er doch darauf, einen eingewachsenen Zehnagel zu haben und wenn ihm Beverly dann erklärte, dass dem nicht der Fall sei, begann er zu fluchen und ihre Reputation als Ärztin in Frage zu stellen. Sie sei ja wohl …  
  
„Was bin ich denn Ihrer Meinung?“, hatte sie ihn gefragt und ihn spitz angelächelt.  
  
„Sie sind ein …“, schnappte er und stierte sie wieder an.  
  
„Nun, was denn?“  
  
„Ein Mensch, Sie!“, fauchte er.  
  
„Ach so, Herr Q?“, erwiderte sie süffisant lächelnd und hatte sich anderen Patienten zuwenden wollen, doch dazu war sie nicht gekommen, denn schon hatte er vor ihr gestanden – in Unterhemd und Schlüpfer – und sie hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, sich jedoch zusammengenommen und nur gesagt: „Q, Sie sind kerngesund. Sie haben weder einen Dorn im Zeigefinger …“  
  
„Im Arboretum geholt … hier …“ Und er zeigte ihr seinen Daumen, doch sie drückte seine Hand weg und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Aber doch, als ich in die Rosen griff“, beharrte er und wirkte augenblicklich wie ein kleines trotziges Kind.  
  
„Weder haben Sie sich einen Dorn eingezogen, noch einen eingewachsenen Zehnagel, der den Ausgangspunkt einer eitrigen Entzündung darstellen könnte … Q!“  
  
„Ja, was“, blaffte er sie an, „woher soll ich das denn wissen, wenn mir das keiner sagt?“  
  
„Aber ich sage es Ihnen doch: Sie sind vollkommen gesund!“ Sie hatte sich wahrlich zusammennehmen müssen, um nicht ausfällig zu werden. Doch das spöttische Lächeln hatte sie sich nicht verkneifen können.  
  
„Ach, was Sie schon sagen, Sie … Sie haben ja noch nicht einmal richtig hingesehen …“, plapperte Q.  
  
„Doch, das habe ich und ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass Sie rein körperlich gesund sind …“  
  
„Was soll das heißen: _rein körperlich_?“, blaffte er sie mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an, doch sie hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. „ _Rein körperlich_ heißt _rein körperlich_.“  
  
„Ach, rein körperlich … und sonst nicht?“  
  
„Das, mein lieber Q, haben Sie gesagt“, erwiderte sie. „Rein körperlich fehlt Ihnen nicht das Geringste.“  
  
„Oh, Sie wollen mir wohl sagen …“  
  
„Ich will Ihnen nur sagen, dass Sie meine Krankenstation jetzt verlassen können.“  
  
„So? Na, das ist ja allerhand, wie Sie mit Ihren Patienten umgehen!“, stieß er zornfunkelnd hervor. „Aber das eine sage ich Ihnen …“ Er schnappte nach Luft und fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger in der Luft herum.  
  
„Ja?“, kam’s von ihr.  
  
„Wie?“  
  
„Sie wollten mir etwas sagen?“  
  
Wieder verengte er die Augen zu Schlitzen, tat dann einen Schritt auf sie zu, streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus und fuhr auf sie los. „Sie sind ein ganz infames Weibsbild, Sie! Hätte ich noch meine Kraft …“  
  
„… die Sie aber nicht mehr haben“, fiel Sie ihm ins Wort. Weiß Gott, Respekt hatte sie keinen mehr vor ihm. Er war in ihren Augen ein armes Würstchen, dass sich nicht anders zu behelfen wusste, als durch eingebildete Krankheiten auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Seit er seine Kräfte freiwillig – aber unwiderruflich – abgelegt hatte, waren einige Monate vergangen. Damals war er wieder einmal auf der Brücke erschienen, nachdem er die Enterprise aus den Angeln, sprich dem Raum-Zeit-Gefüge, gehoben hatte, um sich der gesamten Mannschaft als neues Mitglied vorzustellen. Er habe beschlossen, dass er fortan ein Mensch unter Menschen sein wolle – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Jean-Luc hatte mit den Augen gerollt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, seufzend, laut seufzend. Was hätte er auch anderes tun können, war ihm Q doch schon seit langem lästiger als ein Pickel am Hintern. Und nun das? Doch noch hatte niemand daran geglaubt, dass es Q mit seiner Drohung diesmal ernst sei, stattdessen war man davon ausgegangen, dass er nach spätestens drei Stunden aufgeben und sich verabschieden würde, freilich, nicht ohne sich wieder eine Gemeinheit auszudenken, ein Spiel, wie er es nannte. Aber dann … dann … stand dieser Q nach vier Stunden noch immer auf der Brücke und starrte Jean-Luc in die Augen.  
  
„Ich werde, weil ich will!“, sagte er ganz ruhig und dann schob er hinterher: „Ich werde, weil ich es kann.“ Und das so, dass kein Zweifel an seiner Aufrichtigkeit bestand. „Ich kann meine Kraft ablegen, weil ich die Kraft dazu habe, sie abzulegen.“  
  
Dass Jean-Luc auf diese Machtdemonstration gern verzichtet hätte – und mit ihm die gesamte Crew – ist wohl klar. Sie alle hätten sich lieber sagen lassen, dass sie eine wilde Rasselbande seien, die noch immer in den Kinderschuhen stecke und unfähig sei, ein Schiff wie dieses zu steuern, als solch ein _Kompliment_ zu erhalten. Auf diesen Tusch, dieses Hoch auf die Menschheit, hätten sie gern verzichtet, denn nun begann es wirklich in der sprichwörtlichen Kiste zu rappeln, verwandelte sich doch das gesamte Schiff in den Hort eines zu groß geratenen Kindes. Zunächst war’s die Brücke, die Q belagerte, weil er davon ausging, zwar seiner Kraft nicht mehr inne, doch fähig, dies Schiff zu steuern – und das besser, sehr viel besser als Jean-Luc, der sich den Pullunder nicht nur einmal zurecht zog, um so seine Emotionen abzubauen. Freilich, den Umgang mit nervigen Zeitgenossen, wobei man bei Q weder von _Zeit_ noch von _Genosse_ sprechen konnte, hatte er an der Akademie erlernt, doch wie mit jemandem umgehen, der schlimmer als ein Kaugummi an einem klebte? Ihn bitten? Doch da Q, des Lernens unwillig und so schwingungsfähig wie eine Brechstange, auf freundlichste Hinweise und Bitten nicht reagierte und selbst für jegliche Art der Ironie unempfänglich war, blieb Jean-Luc schließlich nichts anderes, als ihn unter Androhung des Arrests zum Gehen zu veranlassen. Ein fataler Fehler, den Beverly zu spüren bekam, konzentrierte sich der gute Q eben nun auf ihre Krankenstation und begann sie zu belagern. Der Dorn im Daumen und der eingewachsene Zehnagel waren nicht das erste, womit er sie beehrt hatte – und sie wusste, es würde auch nicht das Letzte sein. Denn anders als Jean-Luc musste sie ihm weiterhin Zutritt gewähren, schließlich war sie Ärztin und hatte sich um alle zu kümmern, selbst um die, die sich ihre Krankheiten nur einbildeten – wie etwa Reginald Barclay, der meinte, den Viren in seinem Körper beim Brüten zusehen zu können …   
  
„So, nun lassen Sie mich bitte meine Arbeit tun.“ Beverly räusperte sich. „Bitte Q …“  
  
„Sie bitten mich?“, erwiderte er brüsk.   
  
Sie nickte. „Ja, Q, ich bitte Sie.“  
  
„Aber Sie können mich nicht einfach wegschicken.“  
  
„Doch, das kann ich.“  
  
„Können Sie nicht, denn sonst werde ich …“  
  
„Sie werden gar nichts …“  
  
Es war nun an ihr, ihn anzufunkeln.  
  
„Nichts“, wiederholte sie. „Nichts und nochmals nichts. Und wissen Sie auch, warum? Sie sind nur noch ein Mensch, nicht mehr und nicht weniger!“ Dazu lächelte sie fein, wie es ihre Art war.  
  
„Sie …“ Er holte tief Luft. „So lasse ich nicht mit mir sprechen, Sie ungehöriges Weibsbild. Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich Sie in einen meridianischen Mampfmolch verwandeln.“  
  
„Ja, auch dann würde ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie auf der Krankenstation unerwünscht sind“, zischte sie.  
  
„Äh, äh, würden Sie nicht“, machte er, plötzlich quietschvergnügt, „denn ein meridianischer Mampfmolch kann gar nicht sprechen. Der kann, wie sein Name schon sagt, nur mampfen …“  
  
„Schön, dann würde ich Sie hinwegmampfen …“  
  
„Pfffff, das würden Sie nicht wagen …“, machte Q und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, dazu hielt er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und reckte das Kinn in die Höhe. Er wollte überlegen wirken und doch spürte Beverly, dass er am Rand der Verzweiflung war. Niemand, der es nicht unbedingt musste, gab sich mit ihm ab – nicht einmal Deanna, die schon des Öfteren zu ihm hatte durchdringen wollen. Sie war eine Seele von Mensch, wenn auch Betazoidin – und schwang sich so ins Innenleben eines jeden, um ihm zu helfen, ihn zu heilen. Doch was sie in Q sah, oder zu erkennen meinte, raubte ihr förmlich den Verstand. Natürlich, was der gute Q da noch mit sich trug, waren Fetzen und Überreste dessen, was ihn als Q ausgemacht hatte – so groß, zu übermächtig für den Verstand eines Normalsterblichen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sie schlichtweg schockierte. Wie? Nun, eine Zeit lang – und das war, um ehrlich zu sein, noch vor seinen täglichen Besuchen bei Beverly – klopfte er allmorgendlich bei ihr an und bat sie, sich seiner anzunehmen. Er habe ja nun, da er Mensch sei, die gleichen Problemchen wie sie, als da wären … Natürlich war Deanna am Anfang nicht abgeneigt gewesen, ihm Halt und Orientierung zu geben, zumal er sich ihr gegenüber auch recht manierlich benahm, doch als er ihr dann etwas näher rückte und sie nicht nur an den Weiten seines Wissens teilhaben ließ – dem unermesslichen Schatz, der schieren Unendlichkeit, sondern auch an gewissen Phantasien – da setzte es bei Deanna aus. Sie konnte nicht mehr und schwitzte Blut und Wasser, so erregt war sie vom Sturm dieser Gefühle, die sich in ihr manifestierten. Sie hatte Dinge geschaut, über die sie mit niemandem reden konnte, nicht, weil ihr die Worte fehlten, sondern, weil sie sich schlicht und einfach nicht traute, so verschreckt war sie. Sie hockte nur da, öffnete schmerzverzehrt den Mund, als sie sich schließlich Beverly, ihrer besten Freundin und Supervisorin, gegenübersah, schlug dann stammelnd die Hände vor’s schamgerötete Gesicht – und hätte so dem lieben Edvard Munch Pate für sein hochberühmtes Bild stehen können, wäre sie nicht einige Jahre zu spät dran. Sie war überfordert und das ließ sie verzweifeln, machte ihr Angst, sodass sie Q zu meiden begann, auch wenn er wohl gerade sie gebraucht hätte. Sie – und keine Andere.  
  
Und so war er schließlich zu Beverly gekommen, die seine Verzweiflung spürte und doch nicht willens war, sich mit ihm abzugeben, da er ihre Arbeit in nicht unerheblichem Maße behinderte. Er störte, störte immer und war im Grunde schlimmer als das Versagen des Worb-Antriebs, wenn die Borg mal wieder anklopften, um sich Jean-Luc in Form von Lucutus auszuleihen … Ein Glück, dass sie das bisher nicht wieder getan hatten, denn wenn … oj weh. Mit so einem _Riesenbaby_ an Bord. Aber vielleicht, so dachte Beverly nicht nur einmal, sollte man sich Qs dann entledigen, ihn sozusagen bei voller Fahrt aus dem Raumschiff _entlassen_ und ihn kurz und gut den Borg _über_ lassen. Sollten die sich mit ihm herumärgern und aus ihm _Qupid_ machen, oder was auch immer … Freilich verbat sich Beverly solche Gedanken umgehend, doch wer konnte es ihr verdenken, auch einmal aus der Haut zu fahren, wenn sie sich wüste Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen anhören musste.  
  
 _Alte Schabbracke_ war da noch die netteste Betitelung, die Q für sie fand … _Giftquallendes Monstrum_ musste sie sich auch einmal anhören – im Grunde harmlos, lachhaft, doch da sie an jenem Tag schon reichlich gearbeitet hatte und dementsprechend müde war, rief sie Worf herbei, damit dieser dem Geschimpfe Einhalt gebiete. Doch der fuhr nur aus der Haut, grollend und zähnefletschend, da sich Q wieder einmal anschickte, ihn ein _Erbsenhirn_ zu nennen, wobei er jedoch im selben Atemzug darauf hinwies, dass Worf ja nichts dazu könne, sah dies untermenschliche Gebaren doch seine Rolle vor, eine Rolle, die am besten von einem Neger …  
  
Hierauf wurde Q dann wegen rassistischer Äußerungen in die Arrestzelle bugsiert, jedoch nach drei Tagen wieder freigelassen, nachdem er Tag und Nacht wie ein Hund gejault und beteuert hatte, dass er’s nicht so gemeint habe, sondern damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, dass …, also dass …  
  
Ja, wie denn nun?  
  
… dass bestimmte Leute davon ausgingen, dass die Wildheit der Klingonen dem typischen Bild eines Negers entspräche ... Das sagte er, dem Kraftfeld vor seiner Zelle ganz nah. Er flüsterte, dass er sich wünsche, Worf würde ein Vulkanier sein statt Worf … Das flüsterte er immer wieder und machte jedem Angst damit, da ihn niemand verstand. Wie auch? Er war Q und als solcher verfügte er noch immer über mehr Wissen als die meisten auf dem Schiff. So konnte er beispielsweise in höheren Dimensionen denken und somit auch über die _vierte_ Wand hinausblicken. Er sah, sah mehr, als ihm lieb war.  
  
Nur eines wusste man ihm zu sagen – nur eines, nämlich, dass man das Wort _Neger_ nicht mehr gebrauche. Und er musste hoch und heilig versprechen, es nie wieder auszusprechen. Auch _Mohr_ nicht.  
  
„Was ist ein _Mohr_?“, wollte Q hierauf wissen und kratzte sich am Bauch.


	3. Q "kjut" durch die verlassenen Gänge der Enterprise und macht eine Entdeckung

**Q "kjut" durch die verlassenen Gänge der Enterprise und macht eine Entdeckung**  
  
  
Um es an dieser Stelle nicht allzu breit auszuwalzen und somit etwa in die Versuchung zu geraten, an zehnhundert Worte aufs Papier zu nötigen, da doch drei genügten, nehme ich vorweg, was offensichtlich ist: Q besitzt ganz gravierende Wissenslücken und die beziehen sich nicht nur auf die Frage, was denn ein _Mohr_ sei, nämlich ein Mensch mit brauner Hautfarbe, sondern auch auf das eine, das, was die Menschen unserer Zeit am unmittelbarsten trifft, was sie berührt, anrührt, das, was das Universum für sie zusammenhält. Um noch einmal Jeopardy zu bemühen: „Die Liebe“, wäre dann wohl die Antwort auf die Frage nach dem menschlichen Äquivalent zum physikalischen Phänomen der Gravitation.   
  
Hier nun beider Gemeinsamkeiten auszupacken, ist nicht der Raum, doch scheint es, wenn man Martin Buber Glauben schenken darf, dass die Liebe ebenso unergründlich sei, wie es die Gravitation ist. Beide lassen sich nur in ihren Wirkungen beschreiben, das, was sie wirklich sind, entzieht sich hingegen dem Kenntnisbereich des Menschen. Ebenso wird beiden nachgesagt, sie besäßen einen langen, wenn nicht gar den längsten Atem, von ihrer Anziehungskraft ganz zu schweigen. Wie heißt es so passend:

_Wenn heimlich die Liebe naht, da hilft kein Zaun und Stacheldraht!_

  
Wie wahr, wie wahr, denn zieht ein schwärzlich Loch heran, sieht man, wie’s Sternlein tanzen kann ...  
  
Und eigentlich, das darf noch erwähnt werden, wäre Q nie darauf gekommen, sich der Grenzen seines Wissens in dieser Hinsicht bewusst zu werden, wenn ihn nicht Gevatter Zufall glatt mit der Nase drauf gestoßen hätte. Eines Abends nämlich, es kehrte schon Ruhe auf der _Santa Enterprise_ ein und die einen waren schon im Bett, die anderen schickten sich an, es gerade zu tun, trug sich Folgendes zu: Q war, von einer seltsamen Unruhe getrieben, dem Ruf des Bettes bisher entgangen. Was sollte er auch dort, so allein, da ihn doch nur die Gedanken an seine einstige Allmacht empfingen. Ja, ein wenig Wehmut hatte sich in Q’s Herzen eingenistet und erhob immer dann ihre Stimme, wenn die Menschen sich in ihr heimisches Nest zurückzogen, um den Abend, vor den Blicken der Anderen verborgen, anzugehen. Wie oft schon war Q durch die leeren Gänge der Enterprise gegangen, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt und hatte seinen Blick über die Türen der Passagier- und Crew-Kabinen gleiten lassen, immer in der Hoffnung, es träte jemand hinaus und bitte ihn herein.  
  
Dass das nicht geschehen werde, war ihm trotz des Verlusts seiner Absolutheit und Allmacht bewusst. Tief verwurzelt war’s in ihm, dass er ein Anderer, ein nicht gern Gelittener war. Aber warum nur? Nun, darauf wusste er freilich keine Antwort – und gerade das ließ ihn unruhig werden: was machte er falsch? – zumal auch Data, der liebenswürdige Maschinenmensch, dem er in aller Offenheit erklärt hatte, er nehme sich wie das trottlige Schoßhündchen von Captain Jean-Luc aus, sprang er doch, mehr noch als andere – von Worf abgesehen – auf jeden seiner Befehle hin herbei, ihn letztlich nicht einließ. Und dabei wollte Q doch nur … er wollte, aber er konnte nicht und das bedrückte ihn. Und so ging er die menschenleeren Gänge, von seiner Kabine, die man ihm auf dem Innendeck zugeteilt hatte, kommend, entlang – die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt, den Blick gen Boden gerichtet. Nein, er wusste noch immer nicht, was ein _Mohr_ war, denn man hatte es ihm auch auf seine Rückfrage hin, nicht gesagt, nur gemeint, Farben seien zur Bezeichnung von Menschen und Menschenähnlichen ungeeignet. So, so war das also … Und da man ihm den Zugang zum Schiffscomputer, mithin zu den Holo-Decks verweigerte, wohl aus Angst, er würde nur vortäuschen, seiner Kräfte verlustig zu sein, befand er sich in einem Zustand, der dem Wissen um das eigene Eingesperrtsein sehr nahekam – kurzum, hätte er den Begriff _Gefängnis_ gekannt, wäre ihm sicher eingefallen, sich zu beklagen, zumal er sich in ganz eigentümlicher Weise seiner Federn gestutzt sah. Doch selbst wenn in ihm dieser Wunsch aufgekommen wäre, an wen bitte hätte er sich wenden können? An Deanna Troi? Die nun aber hatte er verschreckt. Weniger mit dem, was er ihr über das Universum zu sagen hatte – und allein das war immens – als vielmehr mit dem … tja, und da steuern wir nun auf des Pudels Kern zu, oder anders: treffen genau ins _Schwarze_.   
  
Q war, da Mensch, in einem menschlichen, genauer, einem männlichen Körper gefangen – ein Mann eben und als solcher … Wir wissen es alle, was so die _Problemchen_ sind, die Menschen umtreiben, ob Frauen, ob Männer. Nur Q wusste es bis dato nicht, woher denn auch? Ebenso, dass er weder Worf noch Geordi als _Schwarze_ bezeichnen dürfe, weil das noch rassistischer sei, als sie _Braune_ zu nennen, verbinde man doch im Allgemeinen die Farbe _Schwarz_ mit kriminellen Handlungen, wie etwa dem _Schwarzfahren_ , das man ihm, Q, ganz unverblümt nachgesagt hatte, als er sich dazu entschieden hatte, hier auf der Enterprise zu bleiben. Das verstehe einer ... Q, das sei in diesem Zusammenhang noch gesagt, sah in dieser Hinsicht schwarz. Wie? Wo? Auch, das darf er nicht mehr? Ja wie denn dann? Arbeiten alle Schwarzen schwarz?  
  
Und so schlurfte Q durch die Gänge – auch am _Zehn-Vorne_ kam er vorbei und linste durch die Scheibe in der Tür, nur, um zu spüren, dass dies nicht seine Welt mehr war. Dies bunte Treiben, das flatterhafte Gebaren. Ganz zu schweigen von Guinan, dieser ollen _Brotspinne_ , die fähig wäre, ihn bei voller Fahr aus der Enterprise zu schleudern – in seine einstige Heimat hinein, die ihn nun, da er, Menschengestalt angenommen, kein Q mehr war, in zwei Sekunden zu einem unansehnlichen, an einen Hefekloß erinnerndes Monstrum aufquellen lassen würde. Ja, würde er noch über seine Kräfte verfügen, ja, dann …, so aber? Was war er denn noch, außer, ein Mensch unter Menschen, von dem sich jedoch alle abwandten? Und warum? Warum? Warum?  
  
Er verstand es nicht, ebenso wenig, wie er sich hatte dazu hinreißen lassen können, seinen Kräften abzuschwören – um Jean-Luc, diesem Frettchen, zu imponieren? Ja. Hatte er’s denn nötig, sich vor ihm seines größten Machtbeweises zu bedienen? Vor diesem kleingeistigen _Runzelolf_? Was war da nur in ihn gefahren? Was hatte ihn getrieben, so zu handeln? Dem Quontinuum auf ewig _Lebewohl!_ zu sagen und nun das Leben eines Normalsterblichen zu leben, zu altern wie die Menschen, zu sterben wie sie und mittendrin Falten und schlechten Atem zu bekommen, ganz zu schweigen dieser Nerv tötenden Verdauungsproblemen, weil sich selbst der Replikator in seinem Kämmerchen gegen ihn verschworen zu haben schien, da er ihm Milch ausschenkte, die ihn, so hatte ihm diese olle _rotmüpfige Hakenkreuzspinne_ auf der Krankenstation verraten, das _Wanstrammeln_ lehrte.  
  
„Es sticht und bläht ganz fürchterlich, hier und hier“, hatte er sich dieser _Ice-Crusherin_ offenbart, aber sie hatte nicht im Mindesten daran gedacht, ihm ein Gegenmittel zu verabreichen, sondern nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und kühl festgestellt: „Da können Sie mal sehen, lieber Herr Q, wie echt unser Replikator Milch herzustellen vermag – echt ist sie eben nur mit Lactose. Ich kann da leider nichts für Sie tun. Wenn Ihnen das nicht passt, müssten Sie sich entweder ins 21. Jahrhundert bequemen, in dem sich ihre _Krankheit_ zu einer Mode auswuchs. Jeder trank plötzlich Mandelmilch und wer nicht, war nicht hip. Oder, mein lieber Herr Q, Sie verzichten gänzlich auf Milch und Milchprodukte und nehmen stattdessen das zu sich, was Sie mögen und eben auch vertragen.“  
  
„Was? Was mag ich denn?“, hatte er verwirrt und vom Schmerz gepeinigt gefragt.  
  
„Das kann ich Ihnen doch nicht sagen. Was ein Q mag, was nicht … Als Q, mein lieber Q, müssten Sie das doch am ehesten wissen, was Ihnen gefällt, was nicht. Sie, als Q …“  
  
Ja, er als Q müsste … tat es aber nicht. Woher denn auch? Zuvor war ihn diese Frage doch noch nie angegangen: Was er mochte, pfffff. Wie menschlich! Ihn hatte das Große und Ganze beschäftigt, das, was das Universum im Innersten zusammenhält, also er selbst. Aber Milch, die, das hatte er dann doch recht schnell festgestellt, schmeckte ihm. Doch nun musste er darauf verzichten, weil er sie nicht vertrug? Er war sich sicher, dass diese _Giftqualle_ ein Gegenmittel hatte, es ihm jedoch vorenthielt, um ihn zu ärgern. Jawohl … ach, hätte er doch nur über seine Kräfte noch verfügt. Wie leicht wäre es ihm gewesen, sie in einen _androplutonischen Haarmopf_ zu verwandeln, der, das sei dem lesenden, aber nicht unbedingt wissenden Publikum verraten, einem Chihuahua, kurz und korrekt: Chiwawa, auch so einer Modeerscheinung des 21. Jahrhunderts, nicht unähnlich – nur eben mit vielen Haaren, aus denen die dümmlich dreinblickenden Augenbälle hervorquollen.  
  
So blieb ihm nur, die Schmerzen zu ertragen – und die damit einhergehenden _Gänge_ ebenso. Und nun, da er sich am _Zehn-Vorne_ befand, zu beobachten, wie sich Mann und Frau einander gegenüber an Tischen niederließen; der Riker, dieser dümmliche _Torfmolch_ , ganz im Verborgenen mit einer jungen Blondine – und dabei war den Ranghöheren Offizieren das Fraternisieren mit Rangniedrigeren gar nicht erlaubt. Und wie der sich gebärdete … furchtbar! Dem schwoll der Kamm, die Brust zugleich – wäre er ein Hahn, hätte er das gesamte _Zehn-Vorne_ zusammengekräht.  
  
Und selbst der Chef _von’t Janze_ , Jean-Luc, war anwesend und mit ihm keine Geringere als diese _unkenäugige Giftnispel_ Crusher, die ihm heute noch einmal gesagt hatte, er sei vollkommen gesund und er solle sich nicht so haben, Schmerzen hätten sie alle mal. Das sei kein Grund, den Tricorder zu bemühen. Sie sehe ihm die Gesundheit an. Er sei ein Mann in den besten Jahren, der, statt sich wie eine meckernde Bergziege aufzuführen, lieber einer ordentlichen Arbeit nachgehen solle, denn Müßiggang, gar Faulheit werde selbst im 24. Jahrhundert nicht geduldet, schon gar nicht auf einem Schiff wie der Enterprise.   
  
„Müßiggang? Faulheit?“, hatte er gepresst hervorgestoßen, da ihn der Krampf im Leib gepackt hielt.  
  
„Ja, Faulheit, eine Untugend“, hatte sie ihm entgegengehalten.  
  
„Aber was kann ich denn tun?“ Er war zu schwach, um sich mit diesem Dragoner in Frauengestalt anzulegen.   
  
„Machen Sie sich nützlich“, warf sie ihm prompt entgegen.  
  
„Wie denn?“, ächzte er.  
  
„Weiß ich das?“, hatte sie gekläfft und sich zu ihm hinabgebeugt, denn er lag ja vor ihr auf einer Liege – ganz der Kranke – und wenn ich das so sagen darf: er war wirklich sehr geplagt, anders als es die Mode im 21. Jahrhundert vorausgesetzt hatte. Die forderte nur von jedem Dritten, sich in der Bäckerei den Milchkaffee statt mit normaler Kuhmilch mit Mandel- oder Sojamilch zubereiten und dadurch die Schlange der Wartenden umso länger werden zu lassen. Ach, waren das Zeiten, da jeder meinte, ein Bisschen Darmwind erhebe ihn in den Adelsstand.   
  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie erst einmal etwas für Ihre Bildung tun, Herr Q, um herauszufinden, was Ihnen gefällt.“ Sie fixierte ihn mit ihren Filzlausaugen, während es um ihren Mund zuckte. „Sie sollten endlich aufhören, Q sein zu wollen. Sie sind ein Mensch unter Menschen, also verhalten Sie ich auch so …“  
  
„Ich habe Schmerzen!“, brüllte er auf.  
  
„Das“, erwiderte sie achselzuckend, „ist nicht zu ändern. Lernen Sie die Menschen kennen. Diesen Rat gebe ich Ihnen, Herr Q. Lernen Sie.“  
  
Lernen sollte er also. Lernen. Aber was denn, wenn ihm förmlich und plastisch das gesamte Universum zu Füßen lag – gelegen hatte, einst, da er als Lichtwesen durchs All getrieben war, in der Hoffnung, oder nicht einmal Hoffnung, sondern bedürfnisarm und dadurch mit sich selbst zufrieden, gleichwohl ihm das erst jetzt bewusstwurde, dass es das gewesen war. Denn als er so umhergetrieben war, da war er nur getrieben, einfach so, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, was er tat, war nur getrieben, getrieben – manchmal auch, wohin ihn die Sonnenwinde bliesen. Manchmal, selten aber, denn er war nie in Erscheinung getreten, auch nicht sich selbst gegenüber. Schwer zu erklären. Er hatte es bei Deanna versucht und war gescheitert. Deanna – tja, ihr hatte er etwas von sich offenbart und er war sich sicher, dass das schon eine ganze Zeit in ihm geschlummert hatte, aber erst dies Raumschiff, die Enterprise, und die auf ihr lebenden und webenden Menschen und Menschenähnliche, wie Neger … äh, Klingonen, hatten ihn dazu gebracht, sich seiner selbst bewusst zu werden. Nun sah er und fühlte er und nahm sich wahr als einer … als Mann, wie ihm dieses _Rattengesicht_ von Crusher verraten hatte. Aber wie fühlte denn ein Mann? War es das, was er Deanna gegenüber hatte artikulieren wollen? Das? Fühlen, Denken, Empfinden – alles so Dinge, die ihn zuvor nicht hatten tangieren können, da sie gänzlich außerhalb seines Erkenntnisradius lagen – ja, so musste man es leider formulieren: das Menschsein hatte sich seinem Bewusstsein entzogen, hatte hinter der Grenze seines Ereignishorizonts gelegen, nicht, weil er keine Macht dazu besessen hätte, den Menschen näher zu kommen, nein, sie waren ihm einfach als zu primitiv, zu plump, zu verhitlert erschienen, als dass er sie hätte studieren wollen. Sie gaben überdies regelmäßig Kot ab, mörderisch stinkenden – er könnte ein Lied davon singen, wenn er musikalisch wäre –, und hielten sich einen Augenblick später bei den Händen, mit denen sie sich zuvor die Hintern abgeputzt hatten … kamen sich dann näher, so wie gerade dieser Riker der Blondine, spitzten die Lippen und … und sie taten es mit einer Inbrunst, ja Leidenschaft, die selbst er, bar jeglicher Ahnung, zu erspüren fähig war.  
  
Q wandte sich ab, den Blick gen Boden gerichtet. Lernen sollte er – und er musste es auch, wollte er nur annähernd verstehen, was die Menschen dazu trieb, sich so zu verhalten. So …  
  
… aber wo Rat suchen, da er allein und niemand mit ihm sein wollte. Lernen, wo das Lernen beginnen?  
  
Bücher – die Menschen, Jean-Luc zuvorderst, hatten immer wieder von Büchern gesprochen, denen sie ihr Wissen entnahmen. Jean-Luc, dieses bornierte und selbstgerechte kleine …loch, hatte sogar einmal aus Hamlet zitiert:

_Welch ein Meisterwerk ist der Mensch! Wie edel durch Vernunft! Wie unbegrenzt an Fähigkeiten! In Gestalt und Bewegung wie bedeutend und wunderwürdig! Im Handeln wie ähnlich einem Engel! Im Begreifen wie ähnlich einem Gott! Die Zierde der Welt! Das Vorbild der Lebendigen!_

  
  
Damals hatte er sich angewidert umgewandt. Der Menschen Vernunft, was ist sie wert? Endet sie doch noch immer in der Akkretionsscheibe eines Schwarzen Lochs – pffff, was ist diese Vernunft schon wert, vor allem, wenn sie so verzweifelt bemüht vorgetragen wird, wie von diesem, diesem … auch dieses kleinhirnige Knitterei hatte sich soeben angeschickt, seine Hand auf die Hand seiner Begleitung, dieser orange-beschopften Knallerbse zu legen, auch er hatte sich, wie zuvor Riker, nach vorn geneigt und einen tiefen Blick gewagt. Er, der sich für einen Gentleman hielt – auch er furzte des Nachts und des Tags, auch ihm war das Klo das vertrauteste Örtchen, auch er roch streng aus dem Mund, wenn er beim täglichen Reinigen der Zähne, die Zunge vergaß, auch er schwitze und trug Schweißflecke unter den Achseln spazieren – pfui Deiwel, was die Crusher nur an diesem selbstgerechten und engstirnigen Breitmaul-Eierkopp fand. Sie lächelte diesen Typen an, ja, das tat sie, und stützte dazu ihr Kinn in die Hand und legte den Kopf leicht schräg. War es das, was die Menschen _Flirten_ nannten? Sich begehrlich machen für das Danach? Wohl hatte er bereits vernommen, dass er auf dem Schiff – neben Barclay und Data – eine Ausnahme darstellte. Die Nacht liebte es, zwei Menschen im gleichen Bett zu wissen, möglichst noch eng aneinandergeschmiegt und einander streichelnd und haltend.  
  
Ja, um diese Sitte hatte er schon zuvor gewusst, da er noch Q und nichts als Q. Er hatte, jeder weiß es, mal hier gelinst und dann mal dort, auch hatte er sich schon einige Male neben dieses Arrangement zweier Körper gelegt, um zu erspüren, was sie spürten – doch nichts, nichts und wieder nichts. Auch hatte er der Vereinigung, wie die Menschen und Halbmenschen und Menschenähnlichen die Penetration nannten … also, dass das als so beglückend und erfrischend beschrieben wurde …  
  
Lernen sollte er?  
  
Na, was denn? Über diesen Akt höchster menschlicher Verzweiflung? Das rein Mechanische beherrschte er, da genügte es, einmal hinzusehen. Aber was, so fragte es in Q, war es, was die Menschen daran so entsetzlich toll finden. Er, so dachte er sich, würde dabei die Zeitung lesen, vielleicht die _Frankfurter Allgemeine_ , die mache mehr Spaß als dieses _Rein-und-wieder-Raus_ , dieses _Speichel- und Körperflüssigkeiten-Austauschen_.   
  
So plump, so dumpf, so eklig-primitiv, in einem: menschlich!


	4. Q wird Leser in der Leihbücherei und lernt einen weiteren Q kennen

**Q wird Leser in der Leihbücherei und lernt einen weiteren Q kennen**  
  
Lernen also sollte er. Ja, aber wo beginnen? Wo, nur wo? Ohne sich allzu sehr ekeln zu müssen, denn ekeln, das würde er sich. Ekel war, ums offen zu sagen, eine jener Emotionen, die den Q beigegeben sind, wenn sie sich ihrer selbst erst einmal bewusstwerden. Vor allem ihm, empfand er doch Ekel beim Anblick sich küssender Menschen. Und küssen, das taten sich Riker und die Blondine jetzt. Und wie – so voller Verlangen und Hingabe. Schauderhaft dies Lippenspiel – und dann hier, vor aller Augen, als gehörte ihnen das gesamte _Zehn-Vorne_ , um nicht zu sagen, die ganze Welt. Wie anmaßend, wie raumnehmend, wie distanz- und respektlos den anderen gegenüber, die sie zwangen, an all dem teilzuhaben. Widerlich! Und unverständlich, dass Jean-Luc, keine drei Tische von diesem _Schmachtriemen_ entfernt, dem perversen Treiben keinen Einhalt gebot. Aber wie denn auch? Tätschelte der doch Crushers Hand, während sie ihn anschmachtete. Anschmachten, so nannte man’s doch, wenn einer den anderen mit den Blicken ausziehen wollte. Dumme menschliche Eigenschaft. Wenn’s gelänge, säßen hier nur noch Nackte herum. Nacktheit – widerwärtig, obszön, plump, eben menschlich. Und dazu dieses Lächeln, so als suchte Crusher Jean-Luc in eine düstere Ecke zu ziehen, um mit ihm _Dinge_ anzustellen .... Ach so, durfte er zwielichtige Ecken noch _düster_ nennen, oder war das auch schon rassistisch?  
  
Q riss sich von diesem Anblick los und lehnte sich, tief Luft holend, an die Wand neben der Tür und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die leicht verschwitzte Stirn. Er hatte genug gesehen für heute Abend und überhaupt. Nie wieder wollte er … nie wieder! Die Menschen waren ihm fremd und würden es bleiben. Unter Herzrasen schnappte er neuerlich nach Luft. Was war es nur, was diese Menschen so sein ließ? Fast beinahe hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, sie wollten einander nicht nur nackt sehen, sondern auch in einander hineinkriechen. Ja, wohin denn und durch welche Öffnung? Durch die Nasenlöcher, da sie sich so nahe, den Atem des anderen atmeten, als sei’s das teuerste Parfum von Coco Chanel?  
  
Genug davon! Er wollte es nicht mehr! Er war Q und nahm sich vor, es auch zu bleiben! Dann würde er eben niemals die Menschen verstehen. Und wenn schon. Er war nicht gekommen, um seine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, eine affenartige Hammelherde zu studieren, sondern um Materie und Energie vom Makel des _Dunklen_ zu befreien … Dabei zuckte er leicht: durfte er so etwas überhaupt noch denken? War’s nicht auch … Ach was! Er wischte den Gedanken weg. Schwarze waren zwar dunkel, doch gingen beileibe nicht alle dunklen Geschäften nach. Doch wenn nun die _Dunklen_ Komponenten des Weltalls im _Trüben fischen_ würden? Ja dann vielleicht, dann dürften sie, da ein Schwarzer dunkel ist, nicht mehr als dunkel bezeichnet werden. Und wie sah es mit dem Wort _trübe_ aus? Waren Schwarze trübe? Gut, des Schwarzen Geordis Augen waren es. Und wenn man ihm, Q, deswegen nun auch noch den Ausdruck _Trübe Tasse_ verbot, was dann?  
  
Stopp!  
  
Wollte er sich wirklich weiter daran festhalten? An diesen absonderlich dummen Gedanken, die ihm die Menschen förmlich aufzwangen, um ihn von seinem Q-Sein zu _erlösen_ und ihm klar zu machen, woran sie glaubten, nämlich daran, dass eine Farbe, eine Tönung, in dem Verdacht stand zu kriminalisieren. Und dass man per defintionem ein Rassist war, wenn man das seit neuestem als rassistisch definierte Wort _Neger_ gebrauchte. Da lachten doch die Rassisten!  
  
Aber genug davon, genug davon – und Q, der gute Q, hatte sich schon fast beinahe wieder beruhigt. Noch schnappte er ein letztes Mal kräftig nach Luft, stieß sich von der Wand ab und machte sich wieder auf den Weg, die langen, leeren Gänge der Enterprise entlang.  
  
Und wäre ihm nicht wieder Gevatter Zufall in die Quere gekommen, wer weiß, vielleicht hätte er das Unternehmen, die Menschen kennenlernen zu wollen, gänzlich verdrängt. So aber stand er plötzlich und ganz unverständlicher Weise vor einer Glaswand, hinter der sich, noch unverständlicherer Weise, Regale voller Bücher befanden. Und da sich die Tür – es war eine vollautomatische – vor ihm öffnete, trat er ein, um sich umzusehen, wurde jedoch von einer ältlich wirkenden Frau, die an einem Tresen saß, zurückgepfiffen. Er solle seinen Ausweis zeigen – der Zutritt sei nur Nutzern dieser Einrichtung gestattet. Q musterte die Frau einen Moment und wünschte sich, sie augenblicklich in einen _Quallenknödel_ verwandeln zu können, doch es blieb, so wissen wir, bei diesem frommen Wunsch. Stattdessen sog er sich mit Blicken an ihren Runzeln fest und befand sie für fast so hässlich wie die Hexe aus Hänsel und Gretel, einem Märchen, das auch er kannte. Wie? Das ist doch klar: da die Grimm’schen Brüder zum Zwecke der Sammlung von Märchen nicht nur den gesamten Erdenrund, sondern auch andere Sternsysteme aufsuchten … – wie sie das schafften, wissen wir nicht genau zu sagen – und ehe wir einen Fehler weitertragen, hüllen wir uns lieber in Schweigen. Fakt ist, Q kannte das Märchen und kannte auch die Hexe aus diesem Märchen nur allzu gut, war sie es doch gewesen, die den kleinen Q einst in ihre Hütte gelockt hatte: sie mit ihren Runzeln und Warzen und warzenähnlichen Pickeln und Schrunden auf der Haut. Furchtbar, ganz furchtbar. Dazu diese Nase, die aus dem Gesicht wie ein Pilz wucherte und darauf eine runde Brille, umrahmt von struppigem grauen Haar.  
  
„Halt! Hiergeblieben!“, rief sie mit verstaubter Bücherwurm-Stimme.  
  
„Was, ich?“, erwiderte Q und griff sich an die Brust. „Meinen Sie mich?“  
  
„Na, wen denn sonst?“, schnarrte die Alte. „Der Zugang ist nur Inhabern eines gültigen Bibliotheksausweises gestattet.“  
  
„Ach so? Aber ich wollte doch nur …“  
  
„Ja, ja, Sie wollten doch nur“, plärrte die Alte und runzelte ihn durch ihre Brille an – mit durchdringendem Blick, „Bücher mitnehmen, ohne sie ordentlich auszuleihen. Nicht wahr, das wollten Sie … Sie, wer sind Sie denn überhaupt?“  
  
„Q“, erwiderte Q.  
  
„Q, was?“  
  
„Q.“  
  
„Q, und weiter?“  
  
„I, Q.“  
  
„Auch noch frech werden?“, blaffte ihn die Alte an.  
  
„Nein, das ganz sicher nicht“, erwiderte er, doch etwas kleinlauter als ihm lieb war.  
  
„Also“, schnappte hierauf die Alte, „entweder, Sie sagen mir Ihren richtigen Namen oder ich muss Sie ersuchen, diesen Raum umgehend zu verlassen. Hier herrscht nämlich noch Ordnung und Ruhe …“  
  
_Wie denn_ , wollte Q erwidern, _wenn Sie solch einen Lärm schlagen?_  
  
„Ich bin nämlich die fliegende Leihbücherei“, fuhr die Alte fort. „Ich docke einmal die Woche hier an für ein, zwei Stunden und wollte gerade schon los, denn heute scheint niemand mehr zu kommen. Aber denken Sie mal nicht, dass hier nie etwas los ist. Meist strömen die Menschen in Scharen. Man möchte meinen, jedermann läse nur noch auf diesen komischen Geräten, die sie _Ihh-Buck-Rieder_ nennen. Aber Irrtum, Irrtum, sage ich Ihnen. Ich habe 298 aktive Leser, einer davon ist der Captain dieses Schiffes.“  
  
Das sagte sie, so spürte Q es, nicht ganz ohne Stolz.  
  
„Also wollen Sie nun, oder wollen Sie nicht“, schnarrte sie ihn wieder an: „Rein oder raus?“  
  
„Raus“, stieß Q hervor und trat einen Schritt näher, „äh, rein.“  
  
„So ist es gut. Und ihr Name bitte?“  
  
„Q.“  
  
„Was, Q?“  
  
„I, Q“, rief Q, schon der Verzweiflung nahe.  
  
„Gibt’s nicht.“  
  
„Aber ich heiße Q!“  
  
„Q ist doch kein Name.“  
  
„Aber doch“, beharrte er.  
  
„Ja, schon lang nicht mehr so kurz gelacht wie jetzt. Nee, nee, Bübchen, damit lockste keine Brötchen aus’m Urwald heraus.“  
  
„Aber ich habe nicht die Absicht zu locken, sondern zu lernen“, entfuhr es Q und er ertappte sich dabei, ein ganz neues und ihm zugleich unheimliches Gefühl zu erspüren, das die Menschen als _Hilflosigkeit_ bezeichnen würden.  
  
„Also wollen Sie nun Leser werden?“, blaffte sie ihm entgegen.  
  
„Aber ja doch“, schnappte Q, schon nicht mehr ganz bei sich.  
  
„Dann den Namen bitte“, fauchte sie und rupfte ein grünes Pappkärtchen hervor, nahm einen Kugelschreiber zur Hand und sah ihn fragend, beinahe schon herausfordernd an. Und Q, noch immer nicht wissend, was er tun sollte, da Q ja sein Name und kein anderer, öffnete den Mund und zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er plötzlich am Revers der Alten _Erna Braschke_ las und verstand: würde er erneut seinen einbuchstabigen, jedoch wahren Namen sagen, hätte er keine Chance, hier je Leser zu werden.  
  
„Also? Wird’s bald?“, kam’s von _Erna_ und er, des Überlegens schon müde, da nicht daran gewöhnt, flüsterte den erstbesten Namen, der ihm einfiel, und das war: „John.“  
  
Da verengte _Erna_ die Augen zu Schlitzen und musterte ihn einen Moment lang. Dann sagte sie: „Stimmt das auch?“  
  
„Aber ja, liebe gute Frau …“, erwiderte er eilfertig.  
  
„Nichts mit _liebe, gute Frau_ …“, zischte sie. „Heißen Sie _John_?“  
  
„Ja, ja“, beeilte er sich zu sagen. „John …“  
  
„Und warum dann das Geiere um dieses _Q_?“  
  
„John Q …“  
  
Q war, das muss ich wohl nicht extra erwähnen, schon jetzt fix und fertig.  
  
„Q und weiter?“  
  
„Quendolin“, kam’s von ihm. „John Quendolin … de …“ Er unterbrach sich, weil er nach Luft schnappen musste. Diese Menschen – wenn das so weiterginge, würden sie ihn früher ins Grab bringen, als ihm lieb war … Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.  
  
„Was _de_?“, drang’s unbarmherzig auf ihn ein.  
  
„Was?“, schnappte er.  
  
„John Quendolin de … und weiter?“  
  
Q starrte _Erna_ an, zwar wissend, was sie wollte, jedoch nicht darauf eingehen könnend, da wie gelähmt. Denken machte nicht nur müde, sondern brachte einen Q auch an den Rand des Wahnsinns. (Habt ihr Mitleid mit ihm? Ich nicht.)  
  
„Und weiter?“, plärrte es erneut.  
  
„De … de …“  
  
Q stockte und spürte nicht zum ersten Mal, wie begrenzt das menschliche Gehirn war. Es rödelte und rödelte und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Ihm wurde selbst ganz blödelig.  
  
„De …?“, herrschte ihn diese _Erna_ da an. „John Quendolin de …?“  
  
Er schrak zusammen, schnappte nach Luft. „De Lancie …“, hörte er sich dann ganz leise sagen und sein Herz begann zu rasen. „John Quinzi de …“  
  
„Ich denke _Quendolin._ “  
  
„… Quendolin, ja, richtig … und nicht Quinzi …“  
  
„Also nochmal und in aller Ruhe: Sie heißen John Quendolin de Lancie und sind auf diesem Schiff seit wann ...?“  
  
„Sternzeit oder Uhrzeit?“, entfuhr es ihm da und erntete dafür einen Blick, dass es ihn beinahe aus den Hosenträgern geschnipst hätte, trüge er welche. Kleinlaut und entschuldigend fügte er hinzu: „Seit drei Monaten. Ich glaube, es war fünf vor sieben, als ich auf der Brücke erschien.“  
  
„Also Brückenoffizier? Ja, warum sagen Sie das denn nicht gleich?“ Erna patschte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tresen und schob ihm ein Lächeln hin, wie es der böse Wolf aus Rotkäppchen nicht besser zustande gebracht hätte. Und Q konnte gar nicht so schnell denken, geschweige denn reagieren, wie er sein Bibliothekskärtchen in Händen hielt, das auf einen gewissen _John Q. de Lancie_ ausgestellt war.  
  
„Quendolin“, wollte er noch sagen „ich heiße doch _Quendolin_ “, doch befand er sich schon zwischen den Regalreihen und gefühlt tausend Bücher starrten auf ihn herab. Und wenn er sich auch nur im Mindesten mit Napoleon ausgekannt hätte, statt ihn nur zu spielen, wäre ihm jener Satz eingefallen, den man eben diesem kleinen-großen Feldherrn so gern in den Mund gelegt hatte, damals, als man noch die großen, jedoch größtenteils kleinen Männer verehrte, damals noch, als es in Mode kam, sich am Fuße der Kairoer Pyramiden oder anderer Ausflugsziele malen und später fotografieren zu lassen, damals als man sich noch groß fühlen durfte, selbst, wenn man ganz klein war ... ach, hören wir auf damit.  
  
Q, das lässt sich jedenfalls sagen, fand sich, seinem rödeligen Geist entgegen, doch recht schnell in das Bücherwerk ein, wohl auch auf Ernas Betreiben hin, die ihn mahnte, dass sie in 10 Minuten schließe und ihn nur deswegen noch gewähren ließe, weil er einer von der Brücke sei … So stiefelte er, um ihr zu entgehen, hinter das nächste Regal, schnappte sich das erstbeste Buch, blätterte hektisch darin, begann zu lesen, sog sich dann fest und tauchte erst wieder auf, als sich _Ernas_ Runzelgesicht in sein Blickfeld schob.  
  
„Wir schließen“, barschte sie ihn an, wenn auch garniert mit einem Lächeln, das sie wohl nur den Brückenoffizieren zukommen ließ, doch Q erkannte, dass sie sie Zähne bleckte, gerade so, wie der böse Wolf. So ganz geheuer war sie ihm nicht. Und so tat er einen Schritt nach hinten. Sie riss ihm das Buch aus den Händen. „Mitnehmen?“  
  
Er nickte.  
  
„Für Offiziere zwei Wochen, länger is nich. Seit euer Captain Jean-Luc de Picardie mir mal den gesamten Shakespeare rausgeschleppt hat und ihn über Monate, gar Jahre behielt, nur, um schließlich zu behaupten, dass die Bücher ihm gehörten, geht das leider nicht anders. Oberste Direktive! Verstehste?“  
  
Wieder nickte er, reichte sein grünes Pappkärtchen über den Tresen, erhielt einen Vermerk und stand keine zwei Sekunden später wieder in einem der leeren Gänge. Als er sich umwandte, war von Ernas fliegender Leihbücherei nichts mehr zu sehen. Doch hielt er das Buch in den Händen, das Buch, das ihn so sehr gefesselt hatte, dass er’s schon in dieser seltsamen Stube nicht hatte weglegen können. Er hatte gelesen und gelesen und hatte sich dabei glatt wie ein Q gefühlt, der er ja einst gewesen – vergessend Raum und Zeit und Körper und Geist und Gefühl – einfach nur im Hier und Jetzt – ganz er ... Es hatte ihm gefallen. Auch was er gelesen, ließ ihn nicht los. Und wenn er bis dato durchs Schiff getigert war, so ganz allein und innerlich klagend und heulend wie ein Wolfsjunges, fand er sich nun in seiner Kammer wieder, der kleinen Stube auf dem Zwischendeck, all das, was ihn umgab erneut vergessend. Er war wieder Q, ganz Q, so frei wie zuvor, wenn auch ohne seine alten Kräfte, doch frei, wenn er nur diese Zeilen las. Und da er, nun wieder fast beinah ein Q, erfrischt war, lernte er die Zeilen, die er gelesen, auswendig, denn es waren seinem Begriff nach wundervolle Zeilen, sie klangen und schwangen und nahmen sich aus wie eine Art von Harmonie, die er den Menschen beileibe nicht zutraute. Und es stand für ihn fest, dass der Verfasser dieses Buches selber ein Q war. Er also war nicht der erste derer von und zu Q, der sich zu den Menschen bequemt hatte. Da war schon einer vor ihm hier gewesen. Kein Geringerer als Heinrich Heine, wie sich dieser Q hatte nennen müssen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, hatte es als erster gewagt, sich unter diesen Haufen wilder _Brüllaffen_ zu mischen, um ihnen sein Vermächtnis, dies wundervolle _Buch der Lieder_ zu hinterlassen, in dem er die Liebe, wohl einst den Qs allein gehörend, nun den Menschen zu bringen mit Worten, so süß wie Nektar. Besser konnte es Q, der selber, das musste er sich nun eingestehen, vollkommen unpoetisch war, nicht ausdrücken. Aber wenn es ein Q vor ihm verstanden hatte, die Menschen zu studieren und sie an seinem Wissen über die Liebe teilhaben zu lassen, dann sollte es ihm doch nicht schwer sein, ganz in dessen Fußstapfen zu treten und ihm auf seiner Reise in die Menschenwelt folgen. Die Liebe, die Liebe, die die Menschen eine _Himmelsmacht_ nennen, kommt ursprünglich von den Q, also auch von ihm … Und so machte sich Q ganz eifrig daran, sie zu studieren, diese Liebe und las Zeile um Zeile, dieser köstlichen Schrift, sog sie auf wie Melissentee mit Honig und wurde von Minute zu Minute, von Stunde zu Stunde glücklicher, denn hier sprach ein Q zum anderen. Wie wunderbar das war, wie einzigartig schön. Er war zurück im _Q_ -untinuum.  
  
Q seufzte bald und griff sich ans Herz, bald hörte er sich selber diese Worte flüstern, dann fuhr er sich über die Lippen, erspürte seinen Atem, den er beim Sprechen ausstoß, und wurde sich, so glaubte er, seiner selbst nur umso bewusster.  
  
Die Liebe, die Liebe – und sein Herz begann zu rasen und er selbst spürte die Hitze aufsteigen. Er hatte begriffen, was Liebe war. Hier, in diesem Buch stand sie ja und sprang ihn von dort förmlich an. Kein Q, der nicht verstünde, was Liebe ist.  
  
Und wie das immer so ist mit Entdeckungen – man will sie unbedingt teilen! Da geht’s Q nicht anders als den Menschen. Und mit leuchtenden Augen trat er alsbald, das _Buch der Lieder_ unterm Arm, vor Captain Jean-Luc und bat ihn, sich anzuhören, was er gefunden. Der nickte nur und kratzt sich am Eierkopf, nickte dann wieder. Q ging das alles viel zu langsam, schon hätte er sein Geheimnis vollends verraten, nämlich, dass Heinrich Heine, kein anderer als Q und somit Heinrich _Q_ Heine heißen müsste, ebenso, wie er nun auf den Namen John _Q_ de Lancie hörte, freilich nur bei Erna Braschke aus der fliegenden Leihbücherei. Aber beides verschwieg er diesem breitmäuligen Lackaffen, denn der hätte all das doch gar nicht verstanden. Er ein Q und Heinrich auch? Das war zu wundervoll, als dass es ein anderer außer ihm begriffen hätte. Heinrich Heine ein Q und er hatte ihn entdeckt und seinen Schatz gehoben.  
  
„Ja, ja, das ist …, ich gebe es zu, mein lieber Q, eine ganz famose Idee ist. Sie haben meine Erlaubnis. Machen Sie das!“  
  
Und Q _macht_ es! (Das aber erst im nächsten Kapitel.)


	5. Q's Menschwerdung

**Q’s Menschwerdung**  
  
Q erwachte aus Träumen, die er zuvor nicht gekannt und nicht gespürt. Sein Herz raste und er selbst schwitzte am ganzen Körper, so als läge er im Fieber. Aber er lachte, lachte über’s ganze Gesicht. So schön, so wunderschön war all das, was er gesehen und erlebt und auch gefühlt hatte.   
  
Und heute nun, da würde er … da war sein großer Tag, seiner und der von Heinrich Heine, der ein ebensolcher Q wie er. Allein dessen Worte fühlten sich wie Öl auf seiner Haut an, geschmeidig und fein – und gleichzeitig so kühl wie das beste Leinen im höchsten Sommer (der Gefühle). Q wusste, dass am Ende dieses Tages nichts mehr so sein würde wie bisher. Ein Paradigmenwechsel, gar ein Quantensprung hätte sich dann vollzogen. Er war ein Q, würde es immer bleiben, das war gewiss, aber zugleich … zugleich wäre er ganz Mensch, da er dem Weg dieses einzigartigen Heinrich folgen konnte. In dessen Fußstapfen tretend – wahr Mensch und wahrer Q …  
  
Am Abend dann, Q war von all diesem Glück noch immer erfüllt, so erfüllt wie es nur irgend ging, trat er vor sein Publikum, das sich jedoch mager ausnahm. Wie beschämend für diese Menschen, wussten Sie doch offensichtlich nicht um den Wert dessen, was ihnen Großartiges geboten werden sollte. Er reckte das Kinn, spitzte die vollen Lippen und ließ seinen Blick über die Köpfe derer gleiten, die dem Ereignis seiner Menschwerdung beiwohnen wollten: Captain Jean-Luc, neben ihm Dr. Beverly Crusher und neben der Deanna Troi, der er, berauscht von all dem _Wein_ , den er genossen, ein Lächeln zuwarf, dem sie jedoch, den Blick niederschlagend, auswich. Und wenn schon? Er wusste ja, wie damit umgehen. Seit der Lektüre dieses bezaubernden _Buches der Lieder_ war’s ihm doch klar, dass die Angebetete nicht aus dem Fensterlein spähte, um ihm, dem kühnen Recken, zum Abschied, da er die Heimat verlassen musste, zu winken. Sie lag ja noch, im Schlummer gefangen, und träumte von ihm manch süßen, süßen Traum und das galt ihm mehr noch als tausend ihrer Worte, hieß es doch – und er kniete sich dazu nieder:  
  
 _Kaum sahen wir uns, und an Augen und Stimme_  
 _Merkt’ ich, dass du mir gewogen bist;_  
 _Stand nicht dabei die Mutter, die schlimme,_  
 _Ich glaube, wir hätten uns gleich geküsst._  
  
 _Und morgen verlasse ich wieder das Städtchen_  
 _Und eile fort im alten Lauf;_  
 _Dann lauert am Fenster mein blondes Mädchen,_  
 _Und freundliche Grüße werf’ ich hinauf._  
  
  
 _Über die Berge steigt schon die Sonne,_  
 _Die Lämmerherde läutet fern;_  
 _Mein Liebchen, mein Lamm, meine Sonne und Wonne,_  
 _Noch einmal säh’ ich dich gar zu gern!_  
  
 _Ich schaue hinauf mit spähender Miene –_  
 _Leb wohl, mein Kind, ich wandre von hier!_  
 _Vergebens! Es regt sich keine Gardine!_  
 _Sie liegt noch und schläft – und träumt von mir? (116)_  
  
Dann saßen da noch Data und Worf und Geordi und Barclay, der seine Hände zwischen die Knie gepresste hatte, so als befürchte er, mit ihnen wild herumzufuchteln und dann, dann waren da noch Tasha Yar und dieser Riker und neben ihm seine Blondine. Und auch wenn er dieser Liaison noch immer nicht zustimmen konnte, er es ganz fürchterlich fand, dass sich dieser eitle Gockel im Krähen und Balzen erging, so wusste er doch um beider Gefühle füreinander, die sich gerad so ausnahmen, als träufelte seine eigene Geliebte Nektar auf seine Lippen …   
  
Ach, Q war so gefangen, so herrlich gefangen und sich dabei seiner selbst so vollkommen bewusst. Beschwingter, da den Menschen ganz nah, hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt.  
  
Und dann betrat Guinan den Raum – natürlich!, diese alte Giftqualle durfte ja nicht fehlen. Diese Pechmarie, diese Teufelsbrut! Sie lachte auch so, als führte sie etwas im Schilde. Aber das tat sie ja immer. Rumpfrüsslige Hornviper! Und in ihrem Schlepptau … Erna Braschke, die Zottelhexe aus der fliegenden Leihbücherei. Beide setzten sich zusammen und taten sehr vertraut miteinander und sahen immer wieder zu ihm hinüber, nur, um dann in ein Kichern zu verfallen. Guinan so sehr, dass ihre Kopfbedeckung ins Wippen geriet. Olle Nispel!  
  
Aber Q wäre nicht Q, wenn er sich durch diese wandelnden Regenschauer aus der Ruhe hätte bringen lassen. Immerhin ließ er sein Publikum an etwas Großartigem teilhaben – an der Wandlung eines Q zu einem Menschen, der wusste, was sie empfanden und empfand, was sie als das Zentrum des Universums betrachteten. Die Liebe, die Liebe … ein Q hatte sie ihnen als Kulturgabe gebracht, dereinst vor hunderten von Jahren. Da hatte dieser Q eine Fackel im Ödland ihres Menschseins entzündet. Er war gekommen als deren Heiland und hatte sie, die vor ihm niederknieten und betend die Hände falteten, an der Wange berührt und ihnen gesagt:  
  
 _Und scheint die Sonne noch so schön,_  
 _Am Ende muss sie untergehn! (8)_  
  
Doch zugleich auch:  
  
 _Das Fräulein stand am Meere  
Und seufzte lang und bang,  
Es rührte sie so sehre  
Der Sonnenuntergang.  
  
Mein Fräulein! sein Sie munter,  
Das ist ein altes Stück;  
Hier vorne geht sie unter  
Und kehrt von hinten zurück._  
  
Und dann wandte sich dieser Q, der Heinrich, an die eine, die _sein_ Herz anrührte und gebot ihr, sich zu erheben und sprach zu ihr jene süßen Worte, von denen nun auch Q’s Lippen kosteten:  
  
 _Ein schönes Weib! Der weiße Blick,_  
 _Er sprach von wildem Begehren;_  
 _Die stummen Lippen wölbten sich_  
 _Und lächelten stilles Gewähren._  
  
 _Die Nachtigall, sie sang so schön,_  
 _Ich konnte nicht widerstehen –_  
 _Und als ich küsste das holde Gesicht,_  
 _Da war’s um mich geschehen._  
  
 _Lebendig ward das Marmorbild,_  
 _Der Stein begann zu ächzen –_  
 _Sie trank meiner Küsse lodernde Glut_  
 _Mit Dürsten und mit Lechzen._  
  
 _Sie trank mir fast den Odem aus –_  
 _Und endlich, wollustheischend,_  
 _Umschlang sie mich, meinen armen Leib_  
 _Mit den Löwentatzen zerfleischend._  
  
 _Entzückende Marter und wonniges Weh!_  
 _Der Schmerz wie die Lust unermesslich!_  
 _Derweilen des Mundes Kuss mich beglückt,_  
 _Verwunden die Tatzen mich grässlich. (9,10)_  
  
Q hielt inne, um tief Luft zu holen, gleichsam wartend auf eine Reaktion. Doch die blieb aus, da wohl alle zu tief berührt von seinen Worten und sie das eigene Menschsein in den Adern zuckend spürten. Wie konnte er’s ihnen auch verdenken, trafen sie doch die Worte eines Q, reiner als das reinste Gold und härter als Diamant. Und schon senkte Q wieder den Blick, strich sich eine Strähne aus der glühenden Stirn, wie es einem Künstler zukam, und hob erneut an, hielt dann jedoch inne, ließ das Buch sinken, schloss die Augen und rezitierte aus dem Geiste, dabei in seine Stimme all das Gefühl legend, das ihm Heinrich _Q_ Heine in der letzten Nacht eingeflüstert:  
  
 _Der Hans und die Grete tanzen herum_  
 _Und jauchzen vor lauter Freude._  
 _Der Peter steht so still und stumm_  
 _Und ist so blass wie Kreide._  
  
 _Der Hans und die Grete sind Bräut’gam und Braut_  
 _Und sitzen im Hochzeitsgeschmeide._  
 _Der arme Peter die Nägel kaut_  
 _Und steht im Werkeltagskleide._  
  
 _Der Peter spricht leise vor sich hin her_  
 _Und schaut betrübt auf beide:_  
 _Ach! Wenn ich nicht gar zu vernünftig wär’;_  
 _Ich tät’ mir was zuleide. (32)_  
  
Als er geendet hatte, öffnete er die Augen, strich sich wieder eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Und unter Herzklopfen schickte er sich an, dem atemlosen Staunen seines Publikums standzuhalten und nicht sogleich weiter zu tun, sich ihm stattdessen zu ergeben und auf seinen Wellen zu gleiten, doch plötzlich zerriss ein Geräusch die Stille – ein schrilles Lachen war es, das bersten ließ die Andacht – kommend von – Q hatte den Störenfried rasch ausgemacht –: es war Guinan, dieses blindwütige Weibsbild! Doch er, ganz der Q, ließ sich nicht beirren und tat so, als habe er’s nicht vernommen, dies keckernd-meckernde Lachen, und tat weiter, hob die Stimme, die Hand dazu, alsbald die Augenbrauen. Ihm war so anders, ach so ganz und gar anders:  
  
 _Heller wird es schon im Osten_  
 _Durch der Sonne kleines Glimmen_  
 _Weit und breit die Bergesgipfel_  
 _In den Nebelmeeren schwimmen._  
  
 _Hätt’ ich Siebenmeilenstiefel,_  
 _Lief’ ich mit der Hast des Windes_  
 _Über jene Bergesgipfel_  
 _Nach dem Haus des lieben Kindes._  
  
 _Von dem Bettchen, wo sie schlummert,_  
 _Zög’ ich leise die Gardinen,_  
 _Leise küsst’ ich ihre Stirne,_  
 _Leise ihres Mundes Rubinen._  
  
 _Und noch leiser wollt’ ich flüstern_  
 _In die kleinen Lilienohren:_  
 _Denk im Traum, dass wir uns lieben,_  
 _Und dass wir uns nie verloren. (139)_  
  
„Na, nie und nimmer werde ich das“, krähte Guinan lachend, sobald Q geendet hatte, dann stand sie auf, formte die Hände als Trichter vor ihren Mund und rief:   
  
„Q, oh Q, was bist du bloß  
Für ein armer blinder Tor,  
Von dem singt’s im Kirchenchor:  
  
All sein Sehnen,  
All sein Trachten  
Endet doch in großem Schmachten.  
  
Tränenreich verzehrt er sich  
Nach der Lieb’ in brünstig’em Schwalle  
Und geht dem Hein’ glatt in die Falle!“  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille und Q blieb fast das Herz im Leibe stehen. Er wusste nicht ein, noch aus, getroffen von diesen Worten, deren Sinn er nicht ganz verstand – zu sehr schwebte er noch immer auf den Flügeln seiner eigenen Gefühle. Doch dann sagte er, so als habe es ihm Heinrich Heine persönlich eingesagt: „Sie haben, meine holde Dame, der Romantik Sinn nicht recht verstanden. Sie wissen nicht, was Liebe ist, wie sie beflügelt, wie sie trägt …“  
  
„Aber doch nicht dich, du Narr! Dich lässt sie glatt fallen“, rief Guinan und klatschte in die Hände. In ihrem Blick loderte ein Feuer, das ihn verbrennen wollte, aber auch ihn kam es an.   
  
„Oh, diese Frau, böswillig’ Kreatur, Geschöpf der Finsternis, Mietling ew’ger Verdammnis“, schmetterte er ihr entgegen. Sie würde es nicht schaffen, ihn der Liebe zu entreißen, sie nicht, denn es war seine, seine und immer nur seine – Heine hatte es ihm geflüstert. Also schloss er wieder die Augen, straffte sich, holte tief Luft und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während er voller Verachtung sagte:  
  
 _Ich lache ob den abgeschmackten Laffen,_  
 _Die mich anglotzen mit den Bocksgesichtern;_  
 _Ich lache ob den Füchsen, die so nüchtern_  
 _Und hämisch mich beschnüffeln und begaffen._  
  
 _Ich lache ob den hochgelarten Affen,_  
 _Die sich aufblähn zu stolzen Geistesrichtern;_  
  
„Dann lach’ über dich selbst“, fuhr ihm Guinan ins Wort. Und obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hielt, spürte er ihre Kraft, die gegen die seine anrannte wie eine Welle gegen den Deich, doch er beherrschte sich, auch wenn er seine Hände nur umso fester zu Fäusten ballen musste.  
  
 _Ich lache ob den feigen Bösewichtern,_  
 _Die mich bedrohn mit giftgetränkten Waffen._  
  
 _Denn wenn des Glückes hübsche Siebensachen_  
 _Und von des Schicksals Händen sind zerbrochen_  
 _Und so zu unsern Füßen hingeschmissen;_  
  
 _Und wenn das Herz im Leibe ist zerrissen,_  
 _Zerrissen und zerschnitten und zerstochen –_  
 _Dann bleibt uns doch das schöne gelle Lachen. (51)_  
  
„Und warum dann so verbissen?“, gellte ihm Guinan entgegen und erntete dafür Gelächter, Gelächter – alle lachten, lachten, nur Data nicht, der schlug sich auf die Schenkel und Barclay schien erstarrt. Doch all die anderen, die lachten. Und ihm blieb dabei das Herz im Leibe stehen, bis sich Jean-Luc, das Lachen wohl verkneifend, anschickte, seinen Pullunder straffzuziehen und die Hände hob: „Genug, genug, ihr Freunde der heiteren Muse.“ Dabei sah er Guinan an, die noch immer dastand und grinste. „Genug!“, wiederholte er. Und an Q gewandt sagte er: „Hervorragend und hervorragend vorgetragen. Ich hoffe, noch mehr, sehr viel mehr von Ihnen zu vernehmen und von diesem Heinrich Heine …“  
  
Und dabei blitzte auch in seinen Augen etwas auf, das Q seltsam einnahm, das ihn befremdete und schließlich frösteln ließ.

**=====================**

  
Zitiert wird nach: Heinrich Heine Sämtliche Werke in drei Bänden, Essen, Band 1. Diesem Druck liegt die vollständige Ausgabe nach dem Text der J.G. Cottaschen Gesamtausgabe in 12 Bänden zugrunde.


	6. Q ist wirklich und wahrhaftig verzweifelt

**Q ist wirklich und wahrhaftig verzweifelt. Er spielt sogar mit dem Gedanken, bei Worb 9 vom Schiff abzuspringen, so verzweifelt ist er.**  
  
Q verstand und verstand doch auch nicht. Er war, ums ganz einfach zu sagen, furchtbar verwirrt, vielleicht sogar verunsichert. Man hatte über ihn gelacht, gelacht, gelacht … über ihn, den einzig lebenden, also den lebendigsten Q auf diesem Schiff!  
  
Oh, hätte er nur seine Kräfte noch, dann würde er … dann könnte er … Er würde mit diesen Menschen und Menschenähnlichen verfahren, wie, wie … – ein für alle Mal würde er Schluss machen mit ihnen. Über ihn lachen? Wo gab’s denn das? Ihn, den Q verlachen, da er doch des Q’s Arbeit vorgetragen, ja ihnen, diesen nutzlosen Zweibeinern, seine Hand gereicht hatte zum Zwecke der Verständigung und Annäherung. Er hätte das gar nicht nötig gehabt, er, der Q.  
  
Empörend war das! Ganz außerordentlich furchtbar. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, trat ihm, da er den Konzertsaal verlassen wollte, ausgerechnet diese Erna Braschke in den Weg und forderte das Buch zurück, das Buch, das er am Busen trug, sein Kleinod, da’s von einem Q verfasst, doch kaum mehr der Menschheit gehörte als ihm, dem ersten und einzigen seiner Art hier auf dem Schiffe. Sie aber schien das vollkommen kalt zu lassen, dass er das Buch so sehr liebte, stach sie doch mit ihrem Hexenfinger auf ihn ein und schnarrte: „Das ham wa gerne, du Lügenbeutel. Sagst, dass du ein Offizier von der Brücke wärst und dabei biste noch nich mal ein richtiger Mensch, du Q!“  
  
Das spie sie ihm förmlich vor die Füße. Und als er so dastand, vollkommen überrumpelt und entsetzt, und sie ansah, zischte es hinter ihm schlangengleich: „ _John Q deLancie_ , dass ich nicht lache.“  
  
Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, von wem dies kam. Er spürte es wohl am heißen Atem in seinem Nacken, auch an den Schwingungen, die ihn packten und ihn das Zittern lehren sollten. Ja, Angst haben sollte er vor dieser Frau, die gar keine war, sondern so, wie er, nur in das Menschenkostüm geglitten, diese uralte Abscheulichkeit – ekelerregend, für ihn vergleichbar mit dem, was Menschen einen Hundehaufen nannten, der, am Wegesrand liegend, auf Opfer lauerte. Genauso eklig, da säuerlich stinkend, war sie und ebenso unmöglich war’s, sie wieder loszuwerden, wenn sie sich erst einmal an einem festgesaugt hatte. Und dass sie im Begriff war, das zu tun, war Q klar. Sie würde ihn nicht wieder freilassen – sie nicht! Und er, nun ganz Mensch, war ihr und ihren perfiden Gemeinheiten hilflos ausgeliefert. Und warum das alles? Warum? Er hatte doch nur … gar nichts hatte er getan. Gar nichts! Nur den Ereignissen seinen Lauf gelassen, wie es ihm zukam. Mein Gott, nichts anderes besagt die oberste Direktive dieser Föderation, der Ansammlung ach so hoch- und höchstintelligenter Menschen und Menschenähnlichen. Aber ihm wollte diese Vierkant-Schraube einen Strick daraus drehen, beim Angriff der Borg auf ihr Volk tatenlos zugesehen zu haben? Hatte er doch gar nicht. Er war schon längst weitergezogen als die Kuboide an Ort und Stelle eintrafen. Gut, dass er’s bisweilen dumpf durchs Weltall hatte rumpeln hören – aber das hätte ja auch, mein Gott, von der Kollision zweier Schwarzer Löcher stammen können. Dass es nun den Untergang des Volkes dieser Guinan bedeutete, hätte niemand ahnen können. Nicht einmal er, der Intelligentesten einer. Denn so intelligent und technisch hochentwickelt und also interessant für die Borg waren die Guinans damals nicht gewesen, sondern nur bornierte Snobs, die sich selbst überschätzten. Und was warf ihm Guinan nun vor? Dass er es hätte vorhersehen müssen, dass sich die Borg für selbstgerechte Möchtegerne interessierten und sie inkorporieren wollten? Darin also bestand seine Verfehlung? Firlefanz! Ja, aber was, so hätte er gerne gefragt, hatten denn die früheren Amerikaner getan, als es um die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden ging? Zugesehen hatten sie und das ganz bewusst. Bloß nicht eingreifen, bloß nicht eingreifen, hieß es, obwohl es die oberste Direktive noch gar nicht gegeben hatte. Nun, vielleicht wollten sie sich in alten Erinnerungen sonnen? Denn dafür sind die Amerikaner ja bekannt und Genozide ihre größte Leidenschaft ... Also was warf ihm diese Spinnerte nun eigentlich vor? Was? Da sie doch gleichzeitig die Verfehlungen der Amerikaner und mithin der Deutschen, sowie der gesamten Menschheit übersah, wenn nicht sogar guthieß? Nein, nein, nein – so ging es doch nun wirklich nicht! Ihn bespuckte sie mit ihrer intergalaktischen Gülle, ihn wollte sie lynchen und die Menschen ließ sie davonkommen? Klar, sie hatten ja auch nur die Juden auf dem Gewissen – wen kümmerte schon das? Es waren ja nur Juden – Juden gab’s wie Sand am Meer. Die brauchte man nicht. Und wenn man sie doch einmal brauchte und sie zu sich rief, dann auch nur ihrer, ihnen nachgesagten Eigenschaften, wie etwa dem Geiz und der Schacherei wegen.  
  
Pfui Deiwel, war das ein verlogener Haufen!  
  
Q war innerlich außer sich geraten, mühte sich jedoch, keine der ihn ankommenden Emotionen zu zeigen. Er gab dieser Erna das Buch zurück, das sie mit finsterster Miene entgegennahm und dann auch seinen Bibliotheksausweis zurückverlangte. Er habe sie auch hierin belogen. Er hieß ja gar nicht _John Quendolin deLancie_ , sondern _Q_.  
  
„Berocktes Kleinhirn“, wollte er ihr entgegenschleudern, unterließ es jedoch, lächelte stattdessen und machte gerade Anstalten, ihr auch seinen Leserausweis auszuhändigen, als Captain Jean-Luc neben ihn trat und: „Na, na, nun lassen Sie’s gut sein, liebe Frau Braschke“, sagte. „Er hat ja nicht böswillig gehandelt, will ja nur ganz Mensch sein.“ Und an ihn gerichtet: „Nicht wahr, _John_?“ Und dabei lächelte er wieder so seltsam, als meine er’s nicht ganz ernst. In Q stieg Wut empor. Er war zum Spielball dieser Menschen geworden – zum Ridicule. Kaum konnte er sich noch beherrschen, da riss er sich los und ging seiner Wege. Allein, allein mit sich, seinem einzigen treuen Begleiter, sah er einmal von Heinrich Q ab, den er nun, statt an den Busen gepresst, im Herzen trug.  
  
Zwar hatte er den Ort des Geschehens nicht so verlassen wollen: mit hängendem Kopf und glühender Stirn. Gedemütigt bis über alle Maßen. Doch was hätte er anderes tun können? Er fühlte sich schlecht, so entsetzlich schlecht, da leer. Denn ungleich tiefer als Guinans _Atem_ und _Klauen_ im Nacken zu spüren, traf es ihn, dass plötzlich alle angefangen hatten zu lachen, ja, selbst der Captain, er, der sonst – und eigentlich immer – die Aufgabe hatte, moderierend zu wirken. Und auch Deanna – ja, auch um ihren Mund hatte es gezuckt. Was zur siffigen Hölle von Moria auf Lesbos hatte sie – ausgerechnet sie! – dazu bewogen, in dieses dumme, dumme Gelächter einzusteigen? Oder war das die Art der Menschen und Menschenähnlichen, wenn sie etwas nicht verstanden – und das kam oft vor! Lachten sie dann einfach und bleckten die Zähne dazu wie die Affen?  
  
Q begriff es nicht.  
  
Und vielleicht hätte er es nie begriffen, wenn ihm nicht wieder Gevatter Zufall über den Weg geschlurft wäre – diesmal jedoch in Form eines Klopfens.  
  
Ja, da sage einer noch, es klopfe nie und klingle stets! Q, der in bestialisch trüber Stimmung und drauf und dran war, das Schiff bei Worb 9 zu verlassen … Ja, so wie ihm, musste es manch Suizidalem gehen, wenn er, alleingelassen von der Welt und tränenreich auf einer Brücke steht, den eisigen Wind im Gesicht und in seinem Nacken diese spöttischen Stimmen, sich ergehend in gackerndem Lachen und ihm flüsterten: Spring, so spring doch endlich! Das Wasser – hier: das All – wird dir von nun an Heimat sein! Hör doch, es ruft schon nach dir mit Grabes Stimme: _Q, du bist mein, mein allein …_!“  
  
Es klopfte erneut und diesmal noch heftiger als zuvor. Kein Zweifel, man wollte zu ihm – und nur zu ihm. Aber wer? Das wusste er beim besten Willen nicht zu sagen, denn durch Wände konnte er ja nicht mehr gehen, geschweige denn sehen. Er war ja Mensch, ganz Mensch und, wie er feststellen musste, nur noch das. Die Qigkeit, die hatten sie ihm genommen, an diesem Abend, da er vortrug und sie lachten. Aus dem Leib gerissen hatten sie sie ihm und sie als Trophäe wie ein blutiges Herz in die Luft gehalten. Es tat noch, dies _Herz_ , ein, zwei Schläge und dann erstarb es. Wie, nur wie, war es Heinrich, seinem Ahnen, gelungen, ganz Mensch und wahrer Q zu sein? Wie? Wie? Wie?  
  
Es klopfte wieder.  
  
„Wer da?“, hörte er sich fragen, die Hand auf seine Brust gelegt, des Herzens Klopfen zu erspüren. Wie hohl es sich anfühlte, wie leer.  
  
„Ich bin’s, Beverly Crusher“, kam’s von jenseits der Tür und ihn durchfuhr’s.  
  
Die, die ihn am aller lautesten mit ihrem schrillen Lachen hatte geplagt? Die? Nun hier? Vor seiner Tür?  
  
„Was wünsche Sie?“  
  
„Mit Ihnen sprechen.“  
  
Und ihn durchfuhr es neuerlich und da er keine Antwort gab, zu erschrocken ob ihres Kommens, da nie und nimmer damit gerechnet, hörte er sie fragen: „Q, ist alles ok?“  
  
„Ja, ja doch, aber …“  
  
„Ich würde gern mit Ihnen sprechen.“  
  
Er schwieg.  
  
„Oder passt es Ihnen jetzt nicht?“  
  
Ob’s ihm passte?  
  
„Worum geht es?“, versuchte er sie anzubarschen, wie’s Erna Braschke mit ihm dieser Tage und auch vorhin wieder getan, doch es gelang ihm nicht, zu schwach und matt war seine Stimme. Nur seine Gedanken, die rumorten.  
  
Bildete sich diese Crushern etwa ein, er wolle jetzt, nach dieser Schmach, mit ihr reden? Wohlmöglich über seinen eingewachsenen Zehnnagel oder seine krampfartigen Bauchschmerzen, die ihn schon wieder plagten?  
  
„Um das Gerade, das Soeben geht es mir“, erwiderte sie.  
  
Und da er sich keinen anderen Rat wusste, ihn Zaudern und Zagen gepackt hielten und sein Herz im Leibe raste, griff er nach dem, der ihm Halt und Stärke verlieh, und sagte, an die Tür gepresst und mit den Worten eines Q, wenn auch in eigener Deutung:  
  
 _Keinem tut es weh im Herze,_  
 _Der den bleichen Knaben späht,_  
 _Dem das Leide, dem der Schmerze_  
 _Aufs Gesicht geschrieben steht._  
  
 _Unheilvolle Lüfte fächeln_  
 _Hitze seiner heißen Stirn;_  
 _Spotte möcht’ ins Herz ihm lächeln_  
 _Manche sonst so holde Dirn’._  
  
 _Aus dem wilden Lärm der Städter_  
 _Flüchtet er sich nach dem Wald._  
 _Lustig rauschen dort die Blätter,_  
 _Lust’ger Vogelsang erschallt._  
  
 _Doch der Sang verstummet balde,_  
 _Traurig rauschet Baum und Blatt,_  
 _Wenn der Traurige dem Walde_  
 _Langsam sich genähert hat. (30)_  
  
„Q“, kam’s von der anderen Seite, als er geendet hatte, „ich verstehe Sie.“  
  
„So? Sie verstehen?“  
  
„Ja, das tue ich.“  
  
Q schnaubte und wollte es verächtlich klingen lassen, doch stieß er die Luft nur mutlos aus und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Er war so schwach, so entsetzlich schwach und dazu noch von diesem Schmerz im Leib getrieben.  
  
„Dann verstehen Sie vielleicht auch das?“, ächzte er. Und wieder setzte er an, die Worte dieses so hoch- und höchstbegabten Q sprechen zu lassen, mit gepresster Stimme, matt und grau:  
  
 _Die Welt war mir nur eine Marterkammer,_  
 _Wo man mich bei den Füßen aufgehangen_  
 _Und mir gezwickt den Leib mit kühlen Zangen_  
 _Und eingeklemmt in enger Eisenkammer._  
  
 _Wild schrie ich auf vor namenlosem Jammer,_  
 _Blutströme mir aus Mund und Augen sprangen –_  
 _Da gab ein Mägdlein, das vorbeigegangen,_  
 _Mir schnell den Gnadenstoß mit goldnem Hammer._  
  
 _Neugierig sieht sie zu, wie mir im Krampfe_  
 _Die Glieder zucken, wie im Todeskampfe_  
 _Die Zung’ aus blut’gem Munde hängt und lechzet._  
  
 _Neugierig horcht sie, wie mein Herz noch ächzet,_  
 _Musik ist ihr mein letztes Todesröcheln,_  
 _Und spottend steht sie da mit kaltem Lachen. (54)_   
  
„Auch das tut mir leid“, hörte er’s just von der anderen Seite her.  
  
„Wie leid?“, schnappte er.  
  
„Sehr leid.“  
  
„Auch sehr, sehr leid?“  
  
„Ja, auch sehr, sehr leid.“  
  
„Ach, ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen trauen kann. Zuletzt, da wollen Sie mich wieder plagen.“  
  
„Nein, nicht plagen, nur etwas sagen …“  
  
„Ach, das glaub’ ich Ihnen nicht.“  
  
„Bitte, Q, mir hat Ihr Vortrag gefallen, sehr sogar.“  
  
„Aber Sie lachten …“  
  
„Ja, ich lachte.“  
  
„Aha, Sie geben es also zu.“  
  
„Q … ich lachte, weil …“  
  
„Weil?“, fuhr er ihr ins Wort.  
  
„Nun, gerade das möchte ich Ihnen erklären.“  
  
„Dann tun Sie es.“  
  
„Das möchte ich lieber unter vier Augen tun.“  
  
„Warum nicht zwischen zwei Ohren? Genügt Ihnen das nicht?“  
  
„Q …“ Wieder hörte er sie lachen und in ihm stob eine Flamme auf – heiß wurde es ihm, ganz heiß.  
  
„Sie sind witzig, Q“, vernahm er’s sogleich. „Aber nein, ihr Ohr genügt mir nicht. Ich würde Ihnen gern in die Augen sehen, wenn ich Ihnen erkläre, wie es dazu kam, dass alle lachten.“  
  
„Außer Barclay und Data lachten alle, ja, sogar Jean-Luc und auch Deanna“, erwiderte er.  
  
„Ja, auch sie. Es tut uns allen leid, Q, bitte glauben Sie uns das.“  
  
„Hmmm“, machte er und wollte nachdenken, doch das war gänzlich unmöglich, zu aufgewühlt war er und müde dazu.  
  
„Ich habe schreckliche Schmerzen“, stieß er hervor.  
  
„Sie haben wieder Milch getrunken?“  
  
„Ja, ich musste meinen Kummer ertränken.“  
  
„Q, bitte, lassen Sie mich ein, schon allein deswegen, weil ich Sie mir ansehen will.“  
  
„Aber Sie sagten doch, dass es des Tricorders nicht Wert sei, was ich habe.“  
  
„Ja, das sagte ich und im Grunde stimmt das auch, aber ich hätte … Q, bitte lassen Sie mich ein, dann erkläre ich Ihnen alles.“  
  
„Alles?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wirklich?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Auch, warum alle außer Barclay und Data lachten?“  
  
„Ja. Und ich habe auch etwas bei mir, das Sie freuen wird.“  
  
„Was denn?“  
  
„Öffnen Sie die Tür und Sie werden es sehen.“  
  
„Versprechen Sie mir, dass es nicht Guinan ist?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Auch nicht Jean-Luc.“  
  
„Auch der nicht. Es ist _etwas_ , nicht jemand.“  
  
„Also kein Zweibeiner?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Auch kein Hosenträger?“  
  
„Kein Hosenträger.“  
  
„Auch keiner, aus dem man mich schnipsen könnte?“  
  
„Nein, gewiss nicht.“  
  
„Denn das tut weh.“  
  
„Kein Hosenträger.“  
  
„Auch kein weiblicher?“  
  
„Nein, auch kein weiblicher Hosenträger.“  
  
„Was also ist es?“  
  
„Öffnen Sie die Tür, dann werden Sie es sehen.“


	7. Q führt ein ernstes Gespräch mit Dr. Crusher

**Q führt ein ernstes Gespräch mit Dr. Crusher und muss erkennen, dass er sich irrte**

Kaum hatte Q die Tür geöffnet, riss er Dr. Crusher das Buch aus der Hand und presste es sich an die Brust. Dazu starrte er die Ärztin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, ehe er den Mund öffnete und ein „Danke“ hervorbrachte.  
  
„Sehr gern“, erwiderte sie.  
  
„Woher haben Sie es?“, schnappte er.  
  
„Von Erna Braschke.“  
  
„Aber …“  
  
„Ich hab’s gleich nach Ihnen ausgeliehen.“ Dr. Crusher schmunzelte.  
  
„Und Frau Braschke“ – beinahe hätte Q diese Frau einen _andorianische Klopskopp_ genannt, konnte es sich jedoch verkneifen, da er ahnte, dass nicht die Zeit war, Schimpfworte zu gebrauchen, zumal er, ob seiner Leibesschmerzen, zu schwach. Ach … „Und Frau Braschke hat es Ihnen“, setzte er erneut an, „so einfach überlassen?“  
  
„Freilich, ich bin doch einer der ranghöchsten Offiziere und noch dazu ein Mensch“, war die knappe Antwort.  
  
Q schnappte nach Luft, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Dr. Crusher fügte schon hinzu: „Bei Erna Braschke ist es von Vorteil, menschlich zu sein und dazu eben auch noch ranghoch.“  
  
„Was? Wie?“, stieß Q hervor. „Warum landet sie dann nicht im Arrest?“  
  
„Warum sollte sie?“  
  
„Ist das nicht rassistisch?“, echauffierte sich Q und Dr. Crusher hob die Augenbrauen, schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Sie ist vielleicht etwas konservativ, ja …“  
  
„Aber, wenn sie jemanden nur aufgrund von dessen Nicht-Menschsein vom Lesebetrieb ausschließt, ist das Rassismus …“  
  
„Aber Q, aber Q, so haben Sie ein Einsehen. Frau Braschke ist doch nur eine alte Frau, die Angst um ihre Bücher hat. Den meisten traut sie nicht zu, ihre Bücher ordentlich zu behandeln. Versuchen Sie das zu verstehen. Es geht doch nicht gegen Sie, sondern allgemein …“  
  
„Aber, wenn ich sage, dass Worf einem Neger ähnelt …“  
  
„Q, bitte nicht schon wieder!“, mahnte ihn Dr. Crusher und lächelte sanft.  
  
„Aber diese Guinan“, begehrte Q auf, wurde jedoch von Dr. Crusher am Arm berührt. Er zuckte leicht und sah sie nur an.  
  
„Das ist ein anderes Thema, das wir später angehen wollen. Lassen Sie uns zunächst über den heutigen Abend sprechen.“  
  
„Na ja“, machte Q und schob die Unterlippe hervor. Es sollte grimmig wirken, denn er hatte bei Paul Ekman, einem Emotionspsychologen, schon vor seinem Ausflug auf die Enterprise gelesen, dass gewisse Emotionen unmittelbar an bestimmte Gesichtsausdrücke gekoppelt seien.  
  
Diese Crushern schien nichts davon zu bemerken. Wie auch, Q empfand ja keine Wut, war vielmehr verwirrt und etwas desorientiert. Denn wie konnte es sein, dass er in den Arrest gesteckt worden war, während Erna Braschke nichtmenschlichen Wesen die Mitgliedschaft in ihrer Bibliothek ungestraft verwehren durfte? Aber das war genau das Gleiche wie mit Guinan, die einen Sympathievertrag mit den Menschen abgeschlossen zu haben schien, der die Klausel beinhaltete, über deren sämtliche Verfehlungen hinwegsehen zu müssen oder zu wollen. Klar, es betraf ja auch nicht sie. Und die Juden und die Indianer, die Armenier, die Jesiden, die Christen und, und, und … wurden nicht gefragt. Die zählten ja nicht. Nur, dass er angeblich bei der Niedermetzlung und Vernichtung von Guinans Volk Popcorn essend in der ersten Reihe gesessen und zugesehen hatte. Hatte er aber nicht. Nein, das hatte er wirklich nicht getan. Er hatte sich, wenn, dann überhaupt, nur an die oberste Direktive gehalten und dadurch für Ordnung im Universum gesorgt.  
  
Aber so oft er sich das auch sagte, es wurde nicht besser, denn er fühlte sich wirklich und wahrhaftig ungerecht behandelt. Ja, das machte ihn wütend, doch Dr. Crusher schien auch das nicht zu bemerken, denn sie sagte plötzlich: „Wie der Zufall es will, kenne ich ihn.“  
  
„Wie?“, schnappte er, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Na, Heinrich Heine.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Sollte es verschwörerisch wirken? Q wusste es nicht, denn obwohl Paul Ekman von sich behauptete, ein gar grandioser Psychologe zu sein, war sich Q da nicht mehr so sicher. Gesichtsausdrücke konnten doch trügen. Zum Beispiel beim Worf. Die These von Paul Ekman besagte – und das sei kurz erwähnt, weil’s Q so eifrig studiert hatte, bevor er auf die Enterprise kam –, dass alle Menschen – und in Ergänzung dazu – alle Menschenähnlichen – über ein gewisses Set an Basisemotionen verfügten, zu dem unter anderem Wut und Zorn, aber auch Überraschung und Trauer und die Scham und der Ekel gehörten. All diese Emotionen wären den Menschen – und den Menschenähnlichen – angeboren und ließen sich aus der Evolution heraus erklären. Sprich, sie schützten allesamt in irgendeiner Weise das Fortleben und den Fortbestand einer Art. Und sie seien eben universell. Jeder hätte sie und könnte sie beim anderen auch mühelos erkennen. So, aber wenn Q nun an Worf dachte, dann sah der doch immer zornig und wütend aus. Selbst wenn er sich freute, wirkte er so, als wolle er einem, gleich einem schwarzen Wilden, an die Gurgel. Und nun?   
  
„Und unter uns, ich mag ihn“, fuhr ihm Dr. Crusher in seine Gedanken.  
  
 _Wie?_ , wollte Q fragen, ehe er sich besann und stattdessen, nun wieder vom Thema ergriffen, flüsterte: „Sie mögen ihn?“  
  
„Sehr sogar. Und ob Sie’s glauben oder nicht, aber ich bin Ihnen sogar dankbar, dass Sie heute Abend Teile aus seinem Werk rezitiert haben, denn dadurch erinnerte ich mich an meine Jugend. Und wissen Sie was? Ich hatte damals Liebeskummer. Ganz schrecklich war der. Und dann fiel mir das _Buch der Lieder_ in die Hände und ich las …“  
  
„Es ist von einem Q geschrieben“, rief Q und nickte dazu. „Denn so einzigartig, so berührend und genial kann nur ein Q schreiben.“ Und da er’s sagte, presste er das Buch nur umso heftiger an seine Brust und funkelte Dr. Crusher dazu an.  
  
„Genial und tröstend fand ich es auch“, fuhr sie fort und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Konnte es möglich sein, dass auch manch mancher Mensch vom süßen Nektar dieser Worte trank und ganz genau verstand? Ja? Q riss die Augen ganz weit auf und lächelte – er konnte gar nicht anders. So viel Freude machte sich plötzlich in ihm breit. Die Menschen, die Menschen, wenn auch nur einige von ihnen, verstanden des Q’s Genialität. Ehe er sich besann, dass auch Dr. Beverly Crusher über ihn gelacht hatte. Wie passte das zusammen?  
  
„… wenn der Traurige in den Wald geht und alle Vöglein zu singen aufhören und alle Bäume und Sträucher die Blätter hängen lassen …“, fuhr sie fort.  
  
„Ja, ja“, schnappte er, „ja, ja“, und nickte dazu stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Bis ich dann Jahre später – ich war schon Studentin an der Sternakademie – wieder in diesem Buch las und aus einstigen Tränen wurde ein schallendes Lachen. Erst in diesem Moment wurde mir Heinrich Heine zum besten Freund, denn er half mir auch fürderhin über so manchen Liebeskummer hinweg. Erst weinte ich mit Heine, dann lachte ich mit ihm.“  
  
„Mit Q“, flüsterte Q und um Dr. Crushers Mund zuckte es und sie tippte ihn an die Brust. „Wenn Heinrich Heine, mein lieber Q, ein Q war, dann ein schlitzohriger Q, der seine Späße trieb – und Ihnen, mit Verlaub gesagt, recht ähnlich ist darinnen.“  
  
Q stockte der Atem, denn er hatte diese Worte wohl vernommen, doch wusste er nicht, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte.  
  
„Heinrich Q ein Schlitzohr?“, presste er matt hervor.  
  
„Ich sehe Sie verwirrt …“, erwiderte Dr. Crusher.  
  
„Das wäre ja …“, schob er rasch hinterher, „dann wäre er ja … dann stimmte es, was diese Kreatur frech reimte? Das kann doch nicht …“ Es brauste in ihm und gewitterte. Er presste das Buch, nun die Hände zu Fäusten geballt nur umso heftiger an seine Brust.  
  
„Nein, nicht unbedingt, es gibt auch andere Gedichte, aber ...“, entgegnete sie und er schnappte – wohl erleichtert, wenn auch nur halb. „Aber Q“, fuhr sie nämlich fort, „bitte geben Sie mir das Buch und ich zeige Ihnen, was ich meine.“  
  
„Ja – wie?“, schnappte er, reichte ihr aber das Buch, noch immer verwirrt, und trat zurück. „Ja dann.“  
  
Und Dr. Crusher, die er bis dato für ein Monstrum gehalten hatte – freilich für ein nicht so ekelerregendes wie Guinan, wohl aber für ein knotterndes Biest, eine rotschöpfige Gottesanbeterin –, stand nun in seinem Raum und begann in _seinem_ Buch zu blättern.  
  
„Ach ja … hier“, sagte sie schließlich und dann deutete sie auf die Couch. „Darf ich?“  
  
Q nickte und sie setzte sich, sah auf, lächelte. „Na kommen Sie.“  
  
Doch er zögerte, verschränkte gar die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Kommen Sie“, wiederholte sie, „ich möchte Ihnen etwas vorlesen.“  
  
Und er kam, setzte sich, wenn auch nicht genau neben sie und faltete die Hände im Schoß. Was war nur mit ihm los, fragte er sich. Er fühlte sich nicht gut, des Magens wegen, aber auch war er mit all dem überfordert. Er saß hier mit Dr. Crusher auf seiner Couch und wollte sich erklären lassen, warum sie gelacht hatte, ja, warum sie Heinrich Q Heine ein Schlitzohr nannte. Und dabei begannen ihm die Hände zu zittern. Er wusste, dass das eine menschliche Reaktion auf stressige Situationen war. Hätte er noch über seine Kräfte verfügt, er hätte sich dem durch ein Fingerschnipsen entzogen. So aber zitterten ihm die Hände weiter als Dr. Crusher zu lesen begann:  
  
 _Der Hans und die Grete tanzen herum_  
 _Und jauchzen vor lauter Freude._  
 _Der Peter steht so still und stumm_  
 _Und ist so blass wie Kreide._  
  
 _Der Hans und die Grete sind Bräut’gam und Braut_  
 _Und sitzen im Hochzeitsgeschmeide._  
 _Der arme Peter die Nägel kaut_  
 _Und steht im Werkeltagskleide._  
  
 _Der Peter spricht leise vor sich hin her_  
 _Und schaut betrübt auf beide:_  
 _Ach! Wenn ich nicht gar zu vernünftig wär’;_  
 _Ich tät’ mir was zuleide. (32)_  
  
„Ja“, seufzte Q und sah zu Boden, „das las ich vorhin vor, weil es … ach, wäre ich doch nicht so vernünftig. Aber auch Q war wohl am Anfang so vernünftig – wir Q sind eben so.“ Er seufzte nochmals. „Aber er will es mich lehren.“  
  
„Ja, so kann man es lesen, dass es einen dauert, den Gefühlen nicht freien Lauf zu lassen, aber wenn Sie sich sagen, dass es in fast jedem Gedicht – auch und vor allem von früheren Romantikern, denn Heinrich Heine war nicht der erste – um das unglückliche Schmachten eines jungen Mannes geht, der sein Liebchen verloren hat und sich deswegen ins Grab wünscht …“  
  
„Ja“, keuchte Q, schwer Luft holend, „ins Grab, um Ruh’ zu haben …“  
  
„… dann nimmt sich das Ganze vollkommen anders aus – nämlich als blanke Ironie“, fuhr Dr. Crusher fort, ohne auf Q’s Seufzen einzugehen. „Q, lesen Sie genau. Schon in der ersten Strophe heißt es, dass Peter blass wie Kreide sei …“  
  
„Ja und?“, entfuhr es Q.  
  
„Q, das reimt sich zwar wunderbar, aber es wirkt plakativ, fast schon plump, im Gegensatz zu den vorangegangenen Zeilen. Die Trauer und Verzweiflung so auszudrücken, entspricht nicht Heinrich Heines sonstigem Sprachschatz …“  
  
„… wohl aber dem der Menschen. Und da es Gedichte für die Menschen waren, bediente er sich dieser einfachen, plumpen Sprache.“ Q riss die Augen auf und sah Dr. Crusher erwartungsvoll an. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Deswegen hat es Heinrich Heine nicht getan. Wenn er von der Dummheit der Menschen, so, wie Sie es implizieren, überzeugt gewesen wäre, hätte er sich allüberall dieser plumpen Sprache bedient. Hat er aber nicht. Und hören Sie weiter. In der zweiten Strophe gibt es wieder solch eine Floskel: der Peter kaue an den Nägeln. Auch das, Q, auch das ist eine einfache, wenn nicht gar plumpe Umschreibung der Trauer und Verzweiflung. Hätte Heinrich Heine es anders ausdrücken wollen, hätte er’s getan. Nein, nein, hier wie dort wird er ironisch.“  
  
„Ironisch?“  
  
„Er meint nicht das, was er sagt, gibt nur vor, dass er’s so meine, macht sich allerdings mittels der Übertreibungen – denn als nichts anderes fungieren diese platten Ausdrücke – lustig über diesen Kummer.“  
  
„Gemeinheit“, stieß Q aus.  
  
„Nicht missverstehen! Er macht sich nicht über den Peter lustig, aber mittels seiner Figur über jene, die sich in ihren Gedichten immer und immer wieder wie Peter gebärden und das Gefühl, dem Sie, Q, nachspüren wollen, die Liebe, zur Farce verkommen lassen, indem sie stets davon singen, wie schön ruhig und friedlich es doch im Grabe sei, statt sich den Martern der Liebe anheim zu geben.“  
  
Dr. Crusher unterbrach sich und sah Q forschend in die Augen. Hatte er verstanden?  
  
„Und dann am Ende fasst Heine …“  
  
„Q“, warf Q ein.  
  
„Hier fasst Q“, ging Dr. Crusher auf Q ein, „die ganze ironische Stimmung trefflich zusammen, indem er Peter weinerlich sagen lässt, er bedauere es, sich nichts antun zu können, der zu viel Vernunft habe. Q, dieser Peter ist in den ersten beiden Strophen scheinbar von Liebeskummer geplagt und bedauert in der letzten, zu vernünftig zu sein, sich etwas anzutun, Q, das ist …“  
  
„Ironie?“, fragte er leise und Dr. Crusher nickte. „Ja, das ist es und wissen Sie warum? Der romantisch geprägte Leser erwartet nämlich, dass sich Peter tatsächlich etwas antut und wird stattdessen mit dieser Frage konfrontiert und gleichzeitig mit der eigenen Dummheit, den Wunsch nach dem Grabe in sich zu tragen. Q, das ist feinste Ironie. Und nun wissen Sie auch, warum ich lachte, warum Ihnen Guinan …“  
  
„Hören Sie mir mit diesem … diesem … ja, hören Sie mir mit der auf!“, brauste er und bedauerte wieder, keine Kräfte mehr zu haben – und wenn er sie nur, wie in diesem Fall, zur Flucht genutzt hätte.  
  
„Aber sie hatte recht, zumindest, was die Gedichte, die Sie vortrugen, betrifft …“  
  
Q hob die Hand und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Wollen Sie damit etwa sagen, dass ich … dass diese Kreatur, dieses Unding in Menschengestalt, mehr über die Q weiß als ich?“  
  
Dr. Crusher schwieg, sah Q nur an, dann senkte sie den Blick, sagte: „Q, auch wenn es Ihnen nicht schmecken mag, aber es geht hier nicht um die Q, sondern um die Menschen, über die Sie bei Weitem nicht alles wissen. Doch woher sollen Sie es auch wissen, da Sie noch nie unter den Menschen lebten? Und die paar Besuche, die Sie uns bisher abstatteten, die zählen nicht. Insofern ist Guinan nicht klüger als sie, wohl aber erfahrener mit Menschen.“  
  
„Wie? Was? Wollen Sie mir zu guter Letzt auch noch sagen, dass Q“, rief er und hob die Hände, „kein Q, sondern nur ein Mensch, oder … Oder?“ Wieder sah er sie mit großen Augen an und spürte die alte Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen.  
  
„Wie kommen Sie eigentlich darauf, dass Heinrich Heine ein Q war? Allein der Sprache wegen?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Ja, der Sprache wegen, diese Gewalt der Bilder und Formen, auch sprach er mir aus dem Herzen, bis Sie kamen und ihn mir entrissen …“ Q griff sich an die Brust und deutete ein Schluchzen an.  
  
„Nun, nun … wenn Heinrich Heine ein Q war und ist, denn, wenn er einer ist, dann lebt er ja noch …“  
  
„Ich dachte, er habe sich umgebracht, da er so viel davon geschrieben“, flüsterte Q.  
  
„Nun, das wohl nicht, wie wir jetzt wissen, wohl aber ist er tot und das schon seit über 500 Jahren. Jedenfalls heißt es so in den Analen.“  
  
„Er ist also tatsächlich ein Mensch? Wollen Sie mir das allen Ernstes sagen?“, schnaubte Q und raufte sich das Haar. „Ein Mensch?“ Er starrte Dr. Crusher an – mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. „Ein Mensch.“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber, wenn er ein Q wäre, müssten es auch andere Poeten und Dichter sein, denn sie bedienen sich der gleichen wundervollen Sprache, so etwa Goethe, Schiller, Eichendorff und Hölderlin, nicht zu vergessen Shakespeare …“  
  
„Der ist kein Q“, brummte Q.  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
„Der lobt die Menschen allzu sehr.“


	8. Q erhält die Möglichkeit zur Teilnahme und denkt, er werde vergiftet

**Q erhält die Möglichkeit zur Teilnahme und denkt, er werde vergiftet**

„Und um Ihnen nochmals zu verdeutlichen, wie Heine dachte, hier noch ein Gedicht von ihm“, fuhr Dr. Crusher fort und sah Q einen Moment lang in die Augen, bevor sie sich wieder dem Buch zuneigte. „Hören Sie …“  
  
 _Wenn der Frühling kommt mit dem Sonnenschein,_  
 _Dann knospen und blühen die Blümlein auf;_  
 _Wenn der Mond beginnt seinen Strahlenlauf,_  
 _Dann schwimmen die Sternlein hinterdrein;_  
 _Wenn der Sänger zwei süße Äuglein sieht,_  
 _Dann quellen ihm Lieder aus tiefem Gemüt; -_  
 _Doch Lieder und Sterne und Blümelein,_  
 _Und Äuglein und Mondglanz und Sonnenschein,_  
 _Wie sehr das Zeug auch gefällt,_  
 _So macht’s doch noch lang keine Welt. (47)_  
  
„Was?“, brauste Q auf, „das _Zeug_? Das nennt er _Zeug_? Das … das …“ Er schnappte nach Luft und schüttelte den Kopf, rang nach Worten und starrte Dr. Crusher an, die neben ihm saß – ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „So ist das also, so … So bin ich denn …“, gab er matt von sich. „All das, was ich glaubte, das ist – meiner Treu, diese Kreatur, dieses Weibsbild, hat recht, ich war einem Lügenbart erlegen – er lockte mich und ich verfing mich, gleich einer Libelle, einer wundervoll im Sonnenlicht glitzernden, wie im Netz einer Spinne …“ Er griff sich an die Brust, seufzte. Dr. Crusher sah’s, spitzte die Lippen, wollte wohl etwas sagen, doch Q fasste sich und sagte mit klagend-matter Stimme:  
  
„So ist denn alles Lug und Trug,  
Was Menschen einst geschrieben.  
  
Die Liebe, die so intensiv  
Pulsiert in meinen Adern –  
Für diese Spezies nur ein Spiel,  
Die Ironie zu üben.  
  
Kein Mensch ist da, der lieben kann,  
Kein irdisch’ Wesen, dies zu spüren.  
  
Ist’s Neid und Missgunst,  
Die sie treibt,  
Solch’ höhnisch’ Worte auszuspei’n?  
  
Denn das, was man nicht haben kann –   
Es hängt zu hoch am Baume –  
Das macht man schlecht,  
Spricht mies davon,  
Ums klein, gemein zu reden.  
  
Bornierten Herzens sind die Menschen,  
Sind Trampel, Tölpel und Proleten!  
So kleine Geister sah ich nie –  
Empfindungsarm, ja blind.“  
  
Als er geendet hatte, schnaubte er vernehmlich und lehnte sich zurück, erneut den Kopf schüttelnd, den Blick gesenkt.  
  
„Die Menschen lieben nicht“, sagte er zu sich, „haben es nie getan. Sie sind Bestien, Bestien, die sich hinter wundervollen Worte verstecken können, um den Schein zu erzeugen, diese Gabe zu besitzen, und um andere arglose Wesen anzulocken. Doch haben sie sie erst einmal in ihren Klauen, lachen sie nur höhnisch auf. Oh …“ Und er wandte sich an Dr. Crusher: „… wie groß muss Ihre Freude sein, mich eingefangen zu haben. Und ich, durchdrungen von dem Wunsche, die Menschen in ihren tiefsten Gefühlen zu studieren, sehe mich gefangen in einer Welt, die von Kleingeist und Gemeinheit, nicht aber von hehren Gefühlen und Aufrichtigkeit getragen ist. Ich habe …“ Wieder sprach er nur zu sich selber, „alles, alles, alles aufgegeben für eine Sache, die ich hier nicht finden kann. Da sitz’ ich nun, ich arme Tor und bin so klug als wie zuvor …“  
  
„Das haben Sie von Goethe“, unterbrach ihn Dr. Crusher.  
  
„Wie?“  
  
„Aus Goethes Faust.“  
  
„Ja, mag sein.“ Er winkte ab. „Erinnern kann ich mich nicht mehr, zu unbedeutend, narrenhaft gegen das, was mich ereilte: Verlustig bin ich meiner Qigkeit, verdammt zur Sterblichkeit, und das, ohn’ je den großen Fragen, die mich trieben, dem Menschsein meine Hand zu reichen, ein Schrittchen näher nur zu kommen.“  
  
„Q“, unterbrach ihn Dr. Crusher neuerlich, er aber seufzte nur laut und sah auf seine Hände. „Was bin ich nur – was hat mich nur getrieben, auf dieser Blume, der allerschönsten, Platz zu nehmen, da mich doch alle im Quontinuum warnten: _Setz dich nicht auf diese blaue Blume, sie ist gefährlich._ Ach, wie ich damals lachte. Die dummen, alten Laffen, die sich nie aus ihren Schaukelstühlen herausbequemen und der Hollywoodschaukel nur ab und an einen kleinen Stups mit dem Fuß geben, faul und träge und satt und müde und selbstgerecht, borniert. Oh, wie klein ist diese Welt, wie klein. Und so zog ich los – ganz anders, als die anderen. Eine _Anomalie_ nannten sie mich, eine _krankhafte Veränderung im Webmuster des Universums_ , und beäugten mich misstrauisch. Aber ich … ich …“ Q hob die Hände, seufzte wieder. „Ich … Und nun, nun hab’ ich mich verfangen in meiner eignen Phantasie, dem Wunsch zu finden bei den Menschen, was deren Eigen niemals war. Und ja, ich suchte bei den Menschen, bei ihnen fast zuallererst, weil ich geglaubt …“  
  
„Q“, fuhr ihm Dr. Crusher wieder ins Wort, „ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass Sie nicht umsonst gekommen sind. Wenn es die Liebe ist, die Sie zu erforschen suchen, sind Sie gerade bei uns Menschen nicht falsch.“  
  
„Wie können Sie es wagen“, schnappte er, „nach all dem, was Sie mir gerade offenbarten, zu behaupten, ich sei hier nicht falsch? Wie sehr wollen Sie mein wundes Herz noch quälen, Sie infame, boshafte Kreatur, Sie Teufelsbrut!“  
  
Beverly Crusher zuckte leicht zurück, da er die Augen aufgerissen hatte – seine ohnehin schon großen Augen – und sie anblitzte.  
  
„Q, Sie missverstehen mich“, beeilte sie sich zu versichern, „und lassen Sie sich sagen: Der Menschen innigstes und tiefstes Gefühl, das ist die Liebe, aber gerade das lässt den Menschen bisweilen auch ironisch über sie denken und schreiben – denn nur jemand, der die Liebe kennt, sie auch erfühlen kann, der vermag, sich auch über die zu mokieren – oder anders, sich über jene lustig zu machen, die gar zu romantisch wirken wollen in dem, wie sie die Liebe zu fassen versuchen. Heinrich Heine kritisierte die Romantik in ihrem Treiben, die Liebe … und nun hören Sie gut zu … die Liebe zu einer Farce, zu einem Klischee verkommen zu lassen. Und um Ihnen zu beweisen, wie tief und innig sich Liebe für den Menschen anfühlt, lasse ich Goethe sprechen, den Sie unbedingt lesen sollten:

_Es schlug mein Herz, geschwind, zu Pferde!  
Es war getan fast eh gedacht.   
Der Abend wiegte schon die Erde,   
Und an den Bergen hing die Nacht;   
Schon stand im Nebelkleid die Eiche   
Ein aufgetürmter Riese, da,   
Wo Finsternis aus dem Gesträuche   
Mit hundert schwarzen Augen sah._

_Der Mond von einem Wolkenhügel  
Sah kläglich aus dem Duft hervor,   
Die Winde schwangen leise Flügel,   
Umsausten schauerlich mein Ohr;   
Die Nacht schuf tausend Ungeheuer,  
Doch frisch und fröhlich war mein Mut:   
In meinen Adern welches Feuer!   
In meinem Herzen welche Glut!_

_Dich sah ich, und die milde Freude  
Floß von dem süßen Blick auf mich;   
Ganz war mein Herz an deiner Seite   
Und jeder Atemzug für dich.   
Ein rosenfarbnes Frühlingswetter   
Umgab das liebliche Gesicht,   
Und Zärtlichkeit für mich - ihr Götter!   
Ich hofft es, ich verdient es nicht!_

_Doch ach, schon mit der Morgensonne  
Verengt der Abschied mir das Herz:   
In deinen Küssen welche Wonne!   
In deinem Auge welcher Schmerz!   
Ich ging, du standst und sahst zur Erden   
Und sahst mir nach mit nassem Blick:   
Und doch, welch Glück, geliebt zu werden!   
Und lieben, Götter, welch ein Glück!_

  
„Ach was soll denn dieses Gesäusel von diesem Schmierfinken“, begehrte Q auf, „Sie wollen mir doch nur Sand in die Augen streuen. Sand, damit ich mir mein eigenes Versagen nicht allzu gräulich ausmalen muss. Ich danke Ihnen sehr dafür, doch hilft es nichts, ich bin gescheitert, gestrandet bei den Menschen, verdammt, ihr Leben anzunehmen. Ich werde verblühen, verdorren gleich, ohn’ je …“  
  
„Q!“, rief Dr. Crusher halblaut, berührte ihn an der Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie suchen, und ob Sie nicht doch eher einem Idealbild, eben dieser _blauen Blume_ , nachjagen wollen. Doch die werden Sie nicht finden, weder hier bei uns, noch sonst irgendwo in diesem Universum. Das hat diese _blaue Blume_ so an sich. Doch wenn Sie wirklich daran interessiert sind, die Liebe zu studieren, dann sind Sie bei den Menschen richtig – aber wir können Ihnen nur zeigen, was unsere Auffassung von Liebe ist, wie sie sich für uns anfühlt.“  
  
„Ach so? Ach ja? Bisher habe ich aber noch nicht viel davon gespürt. Überhaupt fühlt sich das Menschsein fremd an.“  
  
„Das liegt allein an Ihnen, denn bisher waren Sie noch nicht bei uns …“  
  
„Wie? Seit über 3 Monaten nun bin ich schon hier und nichts habe ich erfahren. Nichts. Außer, dass man mich in die Arrestzelle sperrte und mich auch sonst meidet …“  
  
„Aber das liegt allein an Ihnen. Sie sind, und nun erlauben Sie mir, offen zu sprechen, kein ganz leicht zu nehmender Charakter. Niemand verkehrt gern mit jemandem, der Andere stets niedermacht, um sich seiner selbst zu vergewissern. Der Anderen die Unzulänglichkeiten aufzählt – und das noch dazu in einem spöttisch, abfälligen Ton. Sie wirken recht verächtlich, böswillig. Wir fühlten uns in ihrer Gegenwart nicht nur einmal wie Ratten in einem Versuchskäfig. Und dabei geht es Ihnen doch nur darum, die Menschen zu studieren. Dass Sie dies Interesse haben, zeichnet Sie aus. Und nun stehen Sie auch dazu! Sagen Sie, dass Sie an den Menschen Interesse zeigen, das würdigt Sie keineswegs herab, lässt Sie in den Augen der Menschen nur umso ehrlicher und aufrichtiger erscheinen.“  
  
Dr. Crusher versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, dann legte sie Q die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Sie sind verwirrt und das ist verständlich. Es ist alles ein Bisschen viel auf einmal. Aber ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass wir Ihnen alle helfen möchten, denn immerhin werden Sie als Mensch weiterleben müssen …“  
  
„Ja“, machte Q und nochmals: „Ja.“  
  
„Gut, zwei Dinge möchte ich mit Ihnen besprechen. Um die Menschen zu studieren, ist es am besten, an deren Aktivitäten teilzunehmen. Und da ich eine Theatergruppe leite und wir gerade ein neues Stück einzuüben beginnen, möchte ich Sie einladen, an ihr teilzunehmen. Es wird bestimmt nicht zu Ihrem Schaden sein, vielleicht sogar lustig …“  
  
„… ob lustig?“, schnappte Q und zog die Stirn in Falten.  
  
„Und wenn schon, Sie lernen Menschen kennen, treten mit Ihnen in Kontakt, machen etwas mit Ihnen gemeinsam. Und da sie gut rezitieren können, sollte Ihnen das Schauspiel keine Mühe bereiten. Wir wollen _Der_ _Geizige_ von Molière einstudieren und haben die Rollen noch nicht verteilt.“  
  
„Hmmm“, machte Q und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und das zweite?“  
  
„Nun, das zweite, das betrifft Ihren Bauch. Drei Möglichkeiten dazu …“  
  
„Ja, ja, ich weiß“, winkte Q ab, „Sie verweisen mich der Zeit und fordern mich auf, ins 21. Jahrhundert zu reisen, da es dort eine Mode gleichen Namens gab: _Laktoseintoleranz_. Da galt jeder Furz als Indiz dafür, im Hochadel angekommen zu sein. Aber da es jeden danach gierte, ja, ja, ich verstehe, nahm sich’s bald als Farce, als Narretei aus. Wollt’ man zunächst sich unterscheiden, sich besonders machen gegen and’re, so gierten auch die Andern, auf dass die ganze Welt war plötzlich adelig – der Fürze wegen, die sie ließ.“  
  
„Q“, stieß Dr. Crusher lächelnd hervor, „das ist ja fantastisch, Sie besitzen Witz.“  
  
„Ach ja? Ich gelte als Erfinder des Witzes!“, erwiderte er und reckte das Kinn.  
  
Dr. Crusher schwieg daraufhin, sagte dann jedoch: „Also, Q, drei Möglichkeiten: entweder Sie verzichten auf Milch und Milchprodukte.“  
  
„Das kann ich nicht.“  
  
„Das weiß ich. Drum nun der zweite Vorschlag …“  
  
„Ich höre!“  
  
„Sie nehmen ab jetzt immer Pillen.“  
  
„Pffff …“  
  
„… und die dritte: ich neutralisiere ihr fehlerhaftes Gen.“  
  
„Fehlerhaftes Gen“, brauste Q auf und krauste die Stirn in solche Falten, dass Dr. Crusher meinte, es werde sogleich ein Sturm über sie hereinbrechen. „Ich? Fehlerhaft?“  
  
„Nun ja, nicht Sie, wohl doch der Körper, in dem Sie stecken und da John deLancie …“  
  
„Sie wollen sagen, der furzt auch so nach jedem Glas Milch?“  
  
„… und nach Käse auch …“  
  
„Also trägt er die Schuld daran?“  
  
„Nicht er, sein Körper.“  
  
„Pffff, wie mittelmäßig, unterirdisch, wie primitiv und rottig …“  
  
„Q!“  
  
„Na, ist doch wahr.“  
  
„Also, was halten Sie davon? Ich neutralisiere das defekte Gen und Sie gehen aller Sorgen verlustig. Wie wäre das?“  
  
„Recht lustig“, brummte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dann wandte er sich an Dr. Crusher, legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete sie, ehe er ihr entgegenspie: „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich Sie an meinem … also diesem Körper rumschnibbeln lasse, Sie Mensch, kaum der Kaulquappe entwachsen und sich Ihrer zehn Finger noch nicht recht bewusst. Ihnen überlasse ich mein Leben nicht!“  
  
„Schön“, schnappte Dr. Crusher, „dann bleiben nur die Pillen.“  
  
„Mit denen Sie mich doch nur vergiften wollen.“  
  
„Q!“  
  
„Na was denn? Wer so gemein über die Liebe schreibt, dem ist nichts Gutes zuzutrau’n.“  
  
„Also wollen Sie weiter furzen und Blähungen haben?“  
  
„Ja, alles besser, als Ihre steinzeitliche Medizin“, rief er, verzog das Gesicht im Schmerze und hob den Arm recht theatralisch. „So bleib’ ich Held und Märtyrer!“


End file.
